She
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Época de merodeadores. Sirius, Lily, James y un vaivén de personajes más, que harán que esta historia, llena de amores y engaños entre ellos, sea algo fascinante. No te la pierdas, es muy interesante. JAMES X LILY X SIRIUS
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo andan? Esperemos que bien. Nosotras acá, volvemos de una largo tiempo sin subir nada con She, una historia de los merodeadores. Les dejamos un corto prologo para luego comenzar con los chapters. Esperemos que la disfruten :)

* * *

** She**

**Prólogo**

Lily Evans era un persona magnifica en todo sentido. Era de aquellas personas en las que uno puede confiar ciegamente. Era bondadosa con todo aquel que se le cruzaba. Tenía muchos amigos y no por casualidad. Su carácter no era para nada despreciable y los valores estaban bien marcados en ella a pesar de ser una mujercita de diecisiete años nada más. Cursaba su ultimo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería: el año más difícil pero el mas divertido sin dudas. El año de las despedidas y comienzos. Ella estaba de novia hacía dos años ya, con el muchacho por el que muchas morían: James Potter.

James, no era la gran cosa. Alto, esbelto, con su pelo sin peinar y con unos anteojos que le quedaban muy sexys. Era un muchacho bravo, siempre causaba problemas y salía de ellos victorioso, y más de una de sus admiradoras caía rendida a sus pies. Pero, a pesar de eso, tenía un don especial en el Quidditch y por sobre todas las cosas en hacer que todas las chicas se babearan por el, sin conjurar ningún hechizo. Hacia dos años se había ganado el corazón de la chica más dulce que había conocido jamás. A pesar de que a ella no le gustaran sus bromas, el la conquisto con un par de sonrisas y cumplidos. James se juntaba con un grupo de chicos de su edad. Uno de ellos era Remus Lupin, un muchacho con el cabello color arena, anteojos y detrás de ellos unos ojos miel deslumbrantes. Muchas chicas morían por él, además de por su físico, por su apego al estudio y por su dedicación. Además era un dulce y amistoso chico. El hombre perfecto, que siempre sabía dar la dosis perfecta de amor. Su mejor amiga era Lily Evans, la novia de James.

Sirius Black era otro de los muchachos con los que se juntaba James. Era un chico de cabello negro brilloso que llevaba algo largo y con algunos bucles. Él era el muchacho por el que todas y absolutamente todas morían, no solo un par. Junto a James y a Remus formaban el club que las chicas llamaban "Matadores". Pero Sirius era sin duda el más ganador de todos, aunque por alguna razón siempre andaba soltero. Probó con muchas pero no sirvió de nada. El sabia que la chica por la que el mataba nunca se fijaría en el. Era su mejor amiga además, y nadie, ni siquiera James podía ayudarlo a conquistarla. Estaba prohibida para él y era uno de sus más importantes secretos. El que solo él sabia, y nadie más.


	2. Hocicos

**Capitulo UNO**_: Hocicos_

Lily estaba sentada debajo de un enorme árbol cerca del lago. Tenía un gran libro apoyado sobre las piernas. No notaba que estaba siendo observada por un peludo canino negro. Ella simplemente estaba enfrascada en el estudio de su libro de textos. El perro se acercaba mas y mas a ella, hasta el punto que la chica escuchaba su respiración. Al verlo, se asustó un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia. ¿Qué diablos hacía un perro en los terrenos de Hogwarts? Al no poder encontrar la respuesta, volvió su mirada al libro y siguió leyendo. El can se sentó junto a ella y la miró largamente, pidiéndole silenciosamente un par de caricias. Ella estiró la mano y le acarició la cabeza suavemente. Tenía un pelaje hermoso, suave y brilloso. A su vez, murmuraba hechizos de transformaciones, asignatura en la que le iba excelentemente bien, aunque Sirius Black, uno de los amigotes de su novio James, era diez veces mejor que ella y era el que se llevaba todos los aplausos de la profesora McGonagall.

El perro alzó los ojos y miró hacia las escalinatas de la entrada del colegio y divisó a un moreno que se acercaba. Se echó a correr, alejándose del lugar para que el mago no lo viera, dejando a Lily sorprendida y desconcertada. Ésta quería que James conociera al can. Al llegar, el mago alto se sentó junto a su novia y se inclinó a besarla, pero ella lo rechazo intentando seguir estudiando.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? –preguntó un sobresaltado James.

- Nada, intento estudiar, por si no te diste cuenta. –repuso Lily de mal humor. No quería distraerse, el examen sería en unos cuantos días pero necesitaba estudiar ahora para poder pasar la mayor parte del fin de semana junto a James, que no cursaba esa materia.

- Bueno, te dejo sola entonces…

- No, James, por favor, no te enojes. Es que necesito estudiar para el examen de McGonagall ahora porque quiero estar contigo el fin de semana, entiéndeme.

- Vamos, Lily, si siempre te va bien.

- Si, pero… este tema se me está complicando algo, creo que esta noche iré a pedirle ayuda a Sirius, lo entiende perfectamente.

El perro, que estaba escondido entre unos arbustos lejanos, alzó las orejas para escuchar mejor la conversación. Generalmente, los perros no entienden las conversaciones humanas, pero este las entendía de maravillas. Por alguna casualidad, no era exactamente un can, sino un mago de tez blanca con algo de barba, un animago. Por otra casualidad no era nada más ni nada menos que Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James y él hombre que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans, pero esto era un secreto. Un secreto que nadie sabia, un secreto que le daba algo de vergüenza contar¿Vergüenza en Sirius Black? Si. Desde que experimentó ese sentimiento, se perdió completamente sumiéndose en la vergüenza y el que dirán sus amigos. Pero él la amaba, tan profundamente que ni él mismo creía que podía llegar tan lejos ese afecto.

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

- ¿Sirius? Bueno, pero no me gusta que te juntes con mis amigos, y lo sabes.

- James, son mis amigos también. No son tu propiedad. –le retrucó Lily apresuradamente.

- No, no quise ofenderte ni lo quiero hacer con lo que te voy a decir ahora, tú eres mi propiedad, tú eres la privilegiada en mi vida, tú eres la mujer de mis sueños, tú eres… -se acercó a Lily y le clavó un beso en los labios que la hizo estremecer. -…mi vida.

Lily calló, quedándose sin palabras. Su comentario no la ofendía en lo mas mínimo, es más, le gustaba que a James le importara tanto. Se recostó sobre el pecho de James y fijó su vista en el arbusto donde se encontraba Sirius. Éste, al ver que ella lo miraba, se escondió en lo más profundo para que no lo viera, pero tocó descuidadamente una rama y el pequeño arbusto se movió peligrosamente. Eso, hizo que James dirigiera su vista hacia donde venía el movimiento. Al ver a Sirius, James no dijo nada, se levantó con algo de desconcierto y se fue para el castillo. El perro supo que había metido la pata: su amigo sabía que era él quien se escondía allí.

Tan pronto como Lily terminó de estudiar, cerró su libro y se dirigió al colegio, Sirius se transformó nuevamente en humano de un salto. Corrió velozmente hacia el colegio y se metió en el primer escobero que se le cruzó, ya que no quería que nadie lo viese entrar corriendo detrás de Lily. Espero un rato y volvió a salir.

- ¿Qué hacía allí adentro, Black? –Lo sorprendió el profesor Dippet, director del colegio.

- Nada, solo miraba… -Su respuesta no fue nada convincente, pero por lo menos logró que el profesor se vaya.

Corrió escaleras arriba para llegar a la sala común, pero de un momento a otro, fue agarrado por detrás y metido a un aula vacía. Una chica rubia llamada Jenny, de su curso lo besaba apasionadamente contra un pizarrón cuando recobró el conocimiento.

- Jenny… -logró articular el moreno. –espera¿Qué haces?

- Cumplo mi sueño, otra vez.

- Espera… no podemos… ya… te lo dije. –Al escuchar estas palabras, la rubia se paró en seco, le pegó y se fue ofendida.

Sirius, no hizo más que irse detrás de ella y siguió su camino a la sala común.

- "_Repelente de babosas_" –murmuró al llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda.

- Incorrecto estás querido. Lo lamento, no puedes pasar.

- Pero señora, usted me conoce, déjeme pasar.

- Lo lamento, Black, esas no son las reglas. –dijo la dama muy ofendida.

Se sentó a esperar, lanzándole miradas de odio a la señora que no le dirigió la palabra. Escuchó pasos atrás y vio a James correr hacia él. Aunque éste ni lo miro.

- James¿Tienes la nueva contraseña?

- Si - le contestó su amigo fríamente. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué actuaba así? – "_Miel y anís_"

- Muy bien, jovencito. Adelante, pasen. –La dama les cedió el paso haciéndose a un lado.

James corrió escaleras arriba a su dormitorio sin dirigirle la palabra a Sirius, que lo miró extrañado. Subió las escaleras detrás de su amigo y lo vio acostado boca abajo en su cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa, James?

-Nada, asuntos míos.

- ¿Por qué no confías en mí¿Crees que voy a ir corriendo al despacho del director a contarle tus problemitas?

- Creo que sabes cual es mi problema… ¿Ahora te empeñas en escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Entonces, supongo que sabes cual es mi problema.

- ¿De que hablas, james?

- Si, Sirius, yo me chupo el dedo… ¡No soy idiota¿Te crees muy listo escuchando conversaciones detrás de los arbustos? Te vi, Sirius, transformado en Hocicos, detrás del arbusto, justo cuando estaba hablando con Lily. Odio que estés con ella, lo sabes… -le espetó James, con un dejo de celos. –Y además te pueden ver y reconocer, no te arriesgues.

- Estas celoso… ¡Estás celoso! De que yo esté con Lily, estas celoso. ¿Por qué James¿No confías en tu novia¿Crees que te va a engañar¿Lily? No lo creo, jamás, y menos conmigo. –Sirius se deprimió ante el ultimo comentario, por más que él quiera, nunca iba a poder ser. –Vamos, James. Lily nunca te haría eso, y menos yo.

- Cálmate Sirius, simplemente no me gusta, tu eres mi amigo y ella mi novia…

- ¿Qué¿Ahora no puedo tener amigos acaso¿Todo se tiene que centrar alrededor de ti?

- No, Sirius, basta. Fin de la discusión. Fui un idiota, lo admito. Perdón por no confiar en ti.

Sirius se recostó en su cama, y se quedó pensando en su discusión. Por más que le haya dicho a James que él nunca lo traicionaría, no sabía hasta cuando podía aguantar escondiendo el amor que sentía por Lily Evans. Se quedó dormido al rato.


	3. El Anuncio

**Capitulo DOS: **_**El anuncio**_

Sirius se levantó sobresaltado. Soñó otra vez más con Lily, ya era tercera vez en la semana. Eso no podía ser. Se sentía mal por ella y por James. ¡Eran sus amigos!

Bajó a la sala común y se encontró a varios estudiantes de su curso observando detenidamente el tablón de anuncios. Una vez que logró quedar lo más cerca posible de él, leyó el nuevo anuncio que excitaba tanto a sus compañeros y a su vez, los aterrorizaba, en voz alta:

"_Por orden del ministerio todos los alumnos tendrán que ser acompañados por al menos un adulto entre clase y clase. Podrán ser profesores o alumnos de 7mo año responsables de grupos de alumnos menores. Adjuntamos una lista con los profesores y alumnos selectos para cada grupo de la casa Gryffindor:_

_Primer año__Vastie, Katie y Lupin, Remus__Wilbur, Cate y Potter, James _

_Segundo año__Wilbur, Cate y Potter, James_

_Tercer año__: Evans, Lily y Black, Sirius_

_Cuarto año__: Profesora Trelawney_

_Quinto año__: Profesor Flitwick_

_Sexto año__: Profesora McGonagall_

_A los alumnos responsables se les entregará un listado con los alumnos de cada clase en el desayuno del día en que se colocó el anuncio. Dichos alumnos tendrán que mantener el listado en buenas condiciones y tomarán asistencia todos los días de la semana, al entrar a clases. Si alguno de los dos se ausenta, el otro deberá responsabilizarse de todo. Por eso es esencial que ambos se encuentren en buenas condiciones. Los alumnos y profesores deberán controlar a su grupo entre clase y clase, en recreos, fin de semanas y horas libres, protegiéndolos del mal que nos envuelve en este momento. Las clases de séptimo año serán mas cortas para mayor seguridad, y los alumnos responsables podrán ausentarse a clases si un grupo tiene hora libre o si hubo algún problema de gran magnitud, pero solo en ambos casos. No se justifica una falta si hubo algo de menor influencia. Si los alumnos responsables no pueden encargarse de un grupo en algún momento, avisar a algún profesor para que se responsabilice. Si algún alumno no quiere responsabilizarse de un grupo desde este momento avisar al director lo más rápido posible. Si surge un problema grave en un grupo, avisar al jefe de la casa, que sabrá que hacer. _

_Gracias por su atención,_

_Felisa Godshawck_

_Subsecretaria del ministro"_

Otro anuncio tapaba un costado del anterior, y era de la profesora McGonagall exclusivamente dirigido a los alumnos responsables:

"_Queridos alumnos:_

_¡Felicitaciones por ser elegidos! En cuanto termine el desayuno de hoy, los estaré esperando en mi despacho para darle algunas instrucciones más y el listado de cada uno. Les pido que lean el horario siguiente, para que no se amontonen en la puerta del despacho y para que vengan de la siguiente manera:_

Hora: 09:15 grupo: _Vastie, Katie y Lupin, Remus _

Hora: 09:45 grupo: _Wilbur, Cate y Potter, James_

Hora: 10:15 grupo: _Evans, Lily y Black, Sirius_

_Los estaré esperando,_

_Profesora McGonagall_"

Sirius se quedó pasmado ante los anuncios. No podía creer que lo consideraran un alumno responsable y menos que lo pusieran con el amor de su vida, cuando se sabía del romance de Lily y James, pero igual no le importaba. James y él estuvieron muy animados durante el desayuno conversando sobre como sería cuidar a alumnos menores y que perderían tiempo entre las clases, además de quedarse sin clases en horas libres de otros. A Lily no le gustó mucho lo referente a perder horas de clase, pero igual le enorgullecía que la consideraran una buena opción para cuidar a menores.

A las diez y cuarto, tal como decía el anuncio de la profesora McGonagall, Lily y Sirius estaban esperando que la puerta del despacho se abriera y ellos pudieran pasar. Los minutos corrían y nadie salía, pero se escuchaba a dos personas hablando claramente dentro. Uno estaba discutiendo porque al parecer quería cambiar algo y el otro no.

- No, señor Potter. Y es mi última palabra. –Se oían pasos que iban hacia la puerta.

- Por favor profesora, haré un buen trabajo, déjeme estar con Evans en el grupo. No es que no quiera estar contigo, Cate –dijo apresuradamente cuando ésta lo miró ofendida. –Profesora, por favor. Usted sabe de nuestra relación. –Los pasos habían cesado. Al parecer James había sujetado a la profesora por un brazo, para que le dé la oportunidad que deseaba.

- No me toque, señor Potter. Y si me disculpa tengo a otros dos alumnos afuera esperándome. En cuanto a su petición, haré lo necesario para hablar con el director sobre el tema y lo que pueda. Si en ese momento el director no cambia de parecer, lo lamentaré mucho, pero yo no podré hacer nada más.

- Gracias, profesora, se lo agradezco… -la puerta se abrió y James salió junto con Cate, sonriente. El chico sabía que al profesor Dippet no le iba a importar si cambiaban o no los grupos.

La profesora los miro con una sonrisa en la cara y los hizo pasar. Sirius entró algo nervioso: no le gustaba nada la idea de cambiar los grupos, se sentía bien con Lily a su lado, aunque sea por una vez en la vida. También estaba nervioso por si tenía que dar su opinión sobre el tema… ¿Y si le preguntaban si quería cambiar de grupo y de él dependía la decisión¿Qué haría? Si cambiaba el grupo, no le iba a gustar ya que no estaría con Lily y eso era lo que quería, pero si decía que no, James se enojaría con él y podía llegar a sospechar algo.

Lily, en cambio, sentía que quería quedarse los grupos como estaban. No quería tampoco que James se enojara con ella, pero sabía que iba a ser mejor porque así no se distraerían ni nada por el estilo.

McGonagall los hizo sentar en unas sillas cómodas al final del despacho. Era un lugar cálido pero a su vez imponía la importancia de la profesora. Había varios cuadros y una alfombra en forma de óvalo cerca de la puerta. Algo de allí les simpatizaba a ambos alumnos, tal vez era su parecido a la sala común de Gryffindor. Tenía algunos mullidos sillones a lo largo de las paredes laterales, las cuales estaban pintadas de un color rojo claro que hacía contrastar el hogar de ladrillo que en ese momento se encontraba apagado y con unas leñas dentro. Por las noches debía hacer frío, y más en las temporadas de invierno que se acercaban. Pero no había que preocuparse por eso, todavía faltaban dos meses para diciembre, donde realmente comenzaría el frío invernal. La sala también tenía un amplio escritorio al final del lugar, junto con las antes mencionadas sillas a juego, todo hecho en madera de roble. A un costado había una cortina naranja con toques de dorado, rojo y amarillo que hacía juego con la decoración. Sirius supuso que detrás de ella se encontraría la cama de la profesora y el armario con sus pertenencias, además de su mesita de noche.

- ¿Está todo en orden, señor Black? Luego de que deje de inspeccionar mi habitación podemos conversar. –la voz de la profesora interrumpió su inspección.

Un codazo de Lily en las costillas lo hizo reaccionar.

- Disculpe profesora, no quería molestarla. –Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

- Bueno, comencemos. Primero que nada, me gustaría que ambos guarden esto. Es una lista de todos los alumnos de tercer año de Gryffindor. –les entregó una especie de planilla con muchos casilleros, que mareó a Sirius, a ambo y prosiguió. – Ahora, quiero que presten mucha atención con sus deberes: primero, quiero avisarles que no pueden merodear en los pasillos de recreo entre horas de clase, por más que sean elegidos guardianes del grupo de tercero. Si alguien se lastima, deben venir a avisarme inmediatamente a mí, a nadie más. Después, si surge algún problema entre los alumnos, ya sea desde una discusión a una pelea, ustedes son responsables y tendrán que detenerla. Si algún alumno sale lastimado, uno de los dos se encargará de llevarlo a la enfermería mientras que el otro me avisará a mi. Ninguno de sus alumnos podrá estar fuera de clase o en horas mas tardes de las ocho de la noche, sino ustedes se responsabilizaran del alumno. Deberán tomar lista todas las mañanas antes de bajar al Gran Salón y asegurarse de que todos lleguen en orden. Por lo tanto uno de ustedes irá delante de la fila de sus alumnos y uno ira cerrándola. ¿Se entendió? –ambos alumnos asintieron- también deberán tomar lista al comenzar las clases en el hall de entrada y luego separarse para llevar a los alumnos a clase. Uno irá para los jardines, otro arriba. Como la mayoría de los alumnos de tercero no frecuenta los pisos altos se les permitirá separarse. También deberán tomar asistencia al almorzar, luego por la tarde antes de comenzar las ultimas horas, y finalmente al llegar e irse de cenar. Eso es todo por ahora. ¿Alguna duda?

- No profesora, está todo claro.

- Muy bien, chicos. Pueden volver a sus aulas.


	4. Problemas

**Capítulo TRES: **_**Problemas**_

Al terminar su explicación, ambos alumnos se levantaron, se despidieron de la profesora y se dirigieron a clases hablando animadamente sobre su nuevo cargo.

Estaba lloviendo y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de gente. Los alumnos de séptimo se encontraban cerca del fuego todos juntos, conversando sobre como sería su vida después del colegio. Solamente faltaban seis meses y por fin serían libres. Luego la charla se desvió a sobre cómo harían para cumplir con sus deberes, estudiar, entrenar y tomar asistencia…

-Yo no pienso dejar el equipo de Quidditch solo porque unos molestos alumnos de segundo tengan miedo a desaparecer. –decía James, que estaba muy placidamente recostado sobre Lily, que lo miraba ceñuda.

-James, no seas cruel. Son solo niños. Además me parece que ese no es tu problema… -Lily se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que los demás no pudieron descifrar, lo que le dijo fue lo siguiente. –me parece que tu problema es no tenerme de pareja y tener que aguantar a Cate todo el día.

Mientras tanto, Sirius tenía una charla acalorada con Jenny, la chica que le había robado un beso días anteriores. La joven estaba sentada sobre el moreno abrazándose a su cuello.

-Jenny¿Qué acabo de decirte? No eres mi tipo, no quiero herirte pero ya deja de perseguirme.

-Al menos dame una oportunidad. –dijo una Jenny muy ofuscada.

-No, Jenny, te quiero demasiado para herirte de tal manera.

-¿Me quieres¿Qué respuesta es esa? Dame una razón que sea un poco más creíble.

-En serio, Jenny, no molestes…

-Ah, claro, seguro tu club de fans te prohíbe estar en algo serio… -lo interrumpió la rubia de trenzas con un gesto de odio en su bella cara.

-Jenny, no es eso. En serio, quiero estar soltero¡vivir la soltería! Te lo recomiendo, hazme feliz y consíguete a un chico lindo.

-¡Pero yo te quiero a ti, Sirius! Eres mi vida…

-Disculpen, no quisiera interrumpirlos… -un chico rubio de mejillas coloradas y pecas se había parado junto a ellos, al parecer era de tercero y parecía algo nervioso.

-Pues, ya lo hiciste… -contestó una seria Jenny, alzando una ceja.

J-enny, no seas grosera¿Qué deseas? –James se había quedado paralizado ante la respuesta que le dio Sirius al chico.

-Pero mira, si eres tan tierno… -le susurró Jenny al oído, haciendo que Sirius se sonrojara.

-La profesora McGonagall busca a Black, Potter, Evans y Wilbur. Tienen que ir a su despacho ahora.

-Bueno, en un momento iremos. –le contesto Cate Wilbur, compañera de James en el grupo.

Los cuatro alumnos se separaron del grupo y fueron al despacho de la profesora sin hablar, preguntándose si habían hecho algo malo durante esos días. Tocaron la puerta sigilosamente y la profesora los hizo pasar.

-Buenas tardes alumnos. Lamento molestarlos pero quería avisarles que, a pedido del señor Potter, hablé con el Profesor Dippet. Le consulté sobre si se podían cambiar los grupos de guardia que forman parte de la nueva orden del ministerio. Me contestó que a pesar de que estaban impuestos por el ministro, iba a dejar hacer los cambios necesarios para que todos estén a gusto. Por lo tanto señor Potter, si sus compañeros acceden, usted podrá compartir su grupo con la señorita Evans y el señor Black con la señorita Wilbur, si le parece bien. ¿Ustedes estarían de acuerdo con los cambios¿Black, Wilbur, Evans?

-Por mí, me da igual, al fin y al cabo seguimos siendo los mismos. –Habló Cate, muy seria, pero se sabía que en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo su compañero de grupo. Cate era más bien una presumida. Siempre se jactaba de lo que hacía ella y lo que le importaba. Nunca se fijaba en los demás. Al principio estaba bien entre los alumnos de séptimo pero ya los empezaba a cansar hablando siempre de si misma.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con los cambios, aunque me hubiese gustado quedarme con Sirius, es un buen compañero de equipo. –Lily fue la que habló esta vez, e hizo que a Sirius se le encendieran las mejillas al pronunciar el último comentario.

-¿Y usted, señor Black, que piensa al respecto?

A Sirius se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Realmente a él no le gustaba nada que lo cambiase de equipo. Si decía que no quería, probablemente James no le hablaría nunca mas, pero a su vez, si decía que sí, perdería la oportunidad de estar junto a Lily en el grupo. No sabía que hacer…

-Bueno, sí. Por mi esta… bien. –dijo, dando un suspiro al final. –Pero quiero quedarme con el grupo de tercero.

No se habló mas. Sirius y Cate, por un lado con los de tercero, y Lily y James por el otro con los de segundo.

Al día siguiente, el nuevo y flamante proyecto del ministerio da comienzo. Sirius se levantó temprano al igual que James, y ambos se cambian y rápidamente bajan a la sala común. Lily estaba allí preparando su mochila para el día de hoy, y Cate le daba un vistazo a la lista.

-¡Sirius¡Al fin te levantas! –lo saludó una alegre Cate, algo normal en ella. –Voy a despertar a las chicas de tercero para que bajemos cuanto antes a desayunar.

-Bueno, yo iré por los chicos… -respondió Sirius abrumado.

Los chicos de tercero dormían en una habitación cerca de la de ellos, y la mayoría de los alumnos todavía dormía. Al entrar, los despertó uno por uno y los apuró para que se cambiaran y bajaran a la sala común. Al terminar, bajó nuevamente seguido de los chicos y se dispuso a tomar lista, cuando vio a Cate en el pie de la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de las niñas. Vio también a Lily y a James, agarrados de la mano, preparados para tomar lista también, pero James se empeñaba en besarle el cuello cargosamente a Lily.

Tomó lista de mal humor y se juntó con Cate en la entrada a la torre. Ésta se ubico al final de la fila de alumnos de tercero y todos bajaron al Gran Salón. Sirius desayunó poco esa mañana, realmente estaba de mal humor: el nuevo proyecto del ministerio era, para él, un arduo trabajo, y era el primer día recién. Al terminar de desayunar, o de intentar desayunar, se juntó nuevamente con Cate en el hall de entrada para que tomaran lista y se separaran: él iría hacia los jardines, junto con James y Cate se reuniría con Lily para llevar a sus alumnos a los pisos superiores.

James y Sirius charlaron durante el trayecto hacia los jardines, pero James se separó porque segundo tenía clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Sirius se dirigió a la clase de Herbología. Dejó a sus alumnos en la clase y volvió al castillo para dirigirse a su clase de Historia de la Magia. En uno de los pasillos sorprende a Lily y a James apasionadamente. Luego, susurró algo que no se escuchó y sigue su camino, realmente deprimido y de un pésimo humor. ¿Algo más le iba a pasar?

Las clases de ese día eran dos horas de Historia de la Magia, con el aburrido profesor Binns, una hora libre, Transformaciones con la joven profesora McGonagall, que hacía un par de años había entrado al colegio, pociones con Slughorn, y para su indignación con los de Slytherin y después asistiría al almuerzo. Después de éste no tenía clases, así que pasaría la tarde haciendo sus deberes en la sala común.

Para cuando llegó la tarde, ya se había olvidado de su mal humor. La profesora McGonagall lo había felicitado por su gran trabajo hecho durante su clase, era un alumno excelente en transformaciones, había conseguido un Extraordinario en sus EXTASIS. Pero, Slughorn lo había castigado por lanzarle la caja de bezoares que había en el armario de la mazmorra a Severus Snape, un chico escurridizo y de mal semblante que le caía especialmente mal, a él y al resto de sus compañeros, menos a Lily que siempre lo defendía. Su castigo era escribir un pergamino dos metros y medio sobre la poción multijugos, y nada sabía de ella, para el día siguiente.

Al llegar a la sala común, luego de una pasada por la biblioteca y luego de llevar a sus alumnos de tercero a clase, se dispuso a hacer toda la tarea. Al rato, llegó un James sobresaltado, que le pidió por favor que no le diga a nadie lo que había visto esa mañana.

-¿No crees que tuve el tiempo suficiente para decírselo a alguien¿Ahora lo recuerdas? –le respondió Sirius, recordando el momento.

-¡No me digas que ya le fuiste a contar todo a Dippet!

-No, tonterías. Nunca le diría nada a nadie¿no confías en mi?

-Bueno, solo quería asegurarme amigo, no le digas a nadie, confío en ti.

-Si, para eso están los amigos.


	5. Conversando con Lily

**Capítulo CUATRO: **_**Conversando con Lily**_

Era un día más en Hogwarts, el cielo estaba nublado como lo estaba últimamente y amenazaba con una tormenta eléctrica en cualquier momento. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena, muchos alumnos tenían horas libres ese día y como el clima no atraía a dar un paseo por los jardines, la mayoría se quedaba en la sala común, en la biblioteca o merodeando por los pasillos. Eran alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo, la mayoría, y estaban estudiando silenciosamente, exceptuando a un par de jóvenes de séptimo que jugaban ajedrez mágico.

Esta cosa no anda. –protestó un Sirius de un buen humor inusual.

¿No será por que esa movida no es válida? –le reprochó James.

¿Cómo que no¡El peón puede mover así!

Si, pero de a uno. ¡Sirius! Me dijiste que sabías jugar…

Algo sé… esto se parece a tu pizarrón mágico.

Sirius nunca había jugado en su vida al ajedrez, recién aprendía y el tablero le hacía recordar al pizarrón mágico que había a la salida de los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch, y el que frecuentemente James usaba.

Lily recorría el pasillo calmadamente, cargada con una enorme mochila llena de libros que sacó de la biblioteca. La chica se preocupaba demasiado por sus estudios y a veces llegaba a hartar a sus compañeros. Esa semana, a pesar de todo lo que tenía que estudiar, se sentía feliz. Su relación con James mejoraba, después de un estado deplorable durante las vacaciones cuando él no le escribía ni una mísera carta. Ella sabía que era normal en él, pero realmente le molestaba que ni se preocupara. Además, habían conseguido que los pusieran juntos en el grupo de guardia y por ende, habían logrado estar más tiempo juntos, que era lo que ambos querían. Solían pasar las tardes libres sentados bajo un árbol, mimándose y charlando, o al menos se robaban un beso en los pasillos en el cambio de hora.

A pesar de eso, James vivía para el Quidditch. Era una de sus adicciones, por no decir la única. Le habían concedido el puesto de capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, todo un título para él, hacía ya dos años. Sus jugadores estuvieron toda su vida en el equipo, todos conocían las tácticas y los movimientos, todos sabían las estrategias de los demás equipos. Pero éste era el ultimo año en Hogwarts de James, éste año era la ultima posibilidad de ganar el campeonato y llevarse la copa. Por eso, día a día se sentaba al menos una hora a estudiar el pizarrón mágico de los vestuarios.

Ese era un pizarrón que mostraba el campo de Quidditch en un plano. Estaban los distintos miembros del equipo, cada uno con su respectiva escoba y un cartel que llevaba su nombre. Todo estaba hecho en tiza y estaba animado para que los capitanes puedan diseñar sus tácticas de juego. Este maravilloso pizarrón estaba ubicado en la entrada a los vestuarios de forma tal que los demás capitanes no vean quien lo está usando ni que tácticas prepara. Era un pizarrón mítico, llevaba años en Hogwarts y había sido escrito y borrado incontables veces.

Volviendo al tema, James se sentaba al menos una hora a estudiar el pizarrón mágico. Últimamente más de una hora ya que un partido con Hufflepuff se acercaba y debía tener algo listo. Los entrenamientos eran exhaustivos; el equipo se quejaba mucho y cada vez más al acercarse el partido, y esto a James Potter lo irritaba. Le irritaba por sobre todas las cosas que hablen pésimo de su carácter, el sabía que a veces era muy estricto pero no era excusa para decir lo que su equipo decía. James pensaba que ellos no podían opinar porque no tenían idea de lo que era la responsabilidad de ser capitán de Quidditch, sacar adelante a un equipo y ganar la copa de Quidditch.

"_**BAILE DE HALLOWEEN**_

_SABADO 31 DE OCTUBRE_

_HOGSMEADE_

_SÓLO PARA ALUMNOS DE 5º, 6º Y __7º"_

Lily releyó en voz alta el anuncio que había sido pegado en la cartelera de anuncios de la sala común. Sus compañeros se habían amontonado contra la cartelera sorprendidos. Muchos sonreían y algunos otros festejaban. Era muy raro saber que iba a haber un baile de Halloween cuando el ministerio montaba guardia en las puertas del colegio.

El desayuno de ese día fue un descontrol. Hubo carteles hechos por los alumnos que rezaban "DIPPET TE ADORAMOS" junto a una foto del director, agradeciéndole por el baile tan esperado. Muchos se rieron de la ocurrencia, pero al profesor Dippet no le causó ninguna gracia. En realidad faltaba una semana para el baile, pero los alumnos ya lo disfrutaban. Se enviaban papelitos voladores que cantaban al abrirlos o se transformaban en ramos de rosas. Los alumnos eran muy originales al pedirle a un compañero que los acompañase. James le envío a Lily un pequeño paquete que al abrirlo se convertía en uno mas grande y así hasta tomar el tamaño original. El paquete contenía una caja de deliciosos chocolates. En uno de ellos, el más grande decía:

"Príncipe azul busca a su princesa el sábado 31 de octubre para que lo acompañe al baile. ¿Estarás a mi lado, cielo?"

Lily casi se desmaya al ver su sorpresa. Gritó toda la tarde emocionada hasta que llegó James de un arduo entrenamiento. Ella se escondió por detrás y lo sorprendió.

-Por supuesto que acompañaré a mi dulce príncipe el sábado…

-¡Lily! Hermosa, cada día me sorprendes más.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, idioteces. Te amo, princesa. Ya te imagino el sábado, radiante y bellísima.

-Yo te amo más, principito. –él la miró, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Mentira, no te creo… -y a eso le prosiguió un ataque de cosquillas presidido por el señor que se hacía llamar príncipe hacia la señorita Evans.

Mientras tanto, Sirius seguía sin encontrar pareja. Se la pasó deprimido el viernes anterior al baile y en cuanto terminaron las clases ese día, se dirigió a un aula vacía a meditar. Estuvo encerrado en el aula de encantamientos hasta que sonó la campana de las ocho, la que le decía que la cena había terminado. Había decidido ir solo al baile. Tal vez habría alguna chica resignada y podía quedarse junto a ella. Al fin y al cabo, no le parecía tan mala idea. Podía conocer nueva gente.

Decidió levantarse e irse, tal vez se podía mezclar con los otros alumnos antes de llegar a la sala común, pero al llegar a la puerta tropezó con Lily, que lo estaba buscando.

-¡Sirius, al fin te encuentro¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Meditaba… -respondió el chico sorprendido.

-¿Meditabas¿Qué fase de Sirius Black todavía no conozco?

-Muchas… -susurró Sirius, pero Lily no lo oyó.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No dije nada, Lily…

-Bueno, no importa, tienes que volver a la Sala Común porque Cate se esta volviendo loca.

-Es cierto¡Cate! –el chico de pronto se dio cuenta que la había dejado sola con todo el escuadrón de tercero. –espera Lily…

-Si, dime. –Sirius tenía las ganas contenidas de decirle cuanto la amaba y ese era el momento perfecto…

-Ehm… no se como decírtelo pero… -de pronto, se acobardó. -¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo? -¡Qué pregunta mas idiota¿No se le pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor?

-Disculpa Sirius, ya voy con James, pero ¿recién te acuerdas?

-No, lo siento, es que no tengo pareja y me hubiese gustado ir contigo, tú sabes, soy algo cobarde con las mujeres… -y era la pura verdad y más con lo que acabó de demostrar, cuando no le dijo a Lily sus sentimientos.

-Bueno, Sirius¿Por qué no le preguntas a Cate? Tal vez quiera ir contigo, o con Jenny… Y si nadie puede ir, quédate tranquilo que para mañana en la noche yo te consigo una pareja. Al fin y al cabo, no debe ser tan difícil, no te olvides que eres el "matador Sirius Black"¿quien no quisiera salir contigo? –respondió la chica sonriéndole y dándole confianza.

"Tu". Sirius se respondió a él mismo. "Tu no quisieras salir conmigo, Lily". Su conciencia lo mataba. Caminaba silenciosamente hacia los dormitorios deprimido. Tal vez a Jenny le gustaría ir con él. Le preparó, en su camino, una especie de sorpresa que tal vez le gustaría.

-¡Jenny! Espera, no hagas eso. No me obligues, en serio. –risas y dos voces conocidas.

-Ay, James, no te hagas el pobrecito, sé muy bien que me tienes ganas. –Jenny habló esta vez.

-Si, bueno, tienes razón, pero… bueno, uno solo…

-¿Uno solo nada más? No seas mezquino. –Jenny le robó un beso al moreno. –regálame otro. –y otro mas.

-Jenny, nos pueden descubrir.

-Nadie lo hará, James, todos están en la sala común, estudiando como unos imbéciles.

-Bueno. –"¡Qué sumiso es!" Pensó Sirius, atento.- dame otro beso, rubia. –"que descarado" Otra vez, la conciencia de Sirius.

Se escucharon un par de risas más, voces apagadas, algunos ruidos extraños, hasta que James hablo de nuevo, parecía algo excitado y a la vez extenuado.

-Espera Jenny, tengo miedo que nos descubran. –dijo entrecortadamente.

-Ay¿el buscador de Gryffindor tiene miedo que lo descubran engañando a su novia con la hermosísima Jenny? –preguntó Jenny, sarcásticamente.

-Si… voy a cerrar la puerta.

Se escucharon pasos. Sirius tenía que correr, debía hacerlo, pero no pudo. Se quedó estático, en su lugar. A los dos segundos, James se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a cerrarla cuando vio a Sirius, desconcertado. Le dijo a Jenny que esperara, que ya regresaba y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?

-Iba a la sala común… y me topé ¡CON ESTO¿Qué se supone que es eso, James¿Ahora juegas a dos puntas? Qué lindo lo tuyo…

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Si, James, si… escuché como te sumías ante ella, escuché sus besos, escuché como le dabas lo que ella pedía. Eres un sumiso, y un descarado, no le puedes hacer esto a Lily¡Ella no se lo merece!

-¿Y quién eres tú¿Defensor de pobres? Vete de aquí Sirius, y que ni se te ocurra contarle nada de lo que escuchaste a Lily¡porque lo lamentaras!

Sirius lo miro con desagrado, volteó y se fue. Mientras tanto James volvió a entrar al aula. Se escuchó un "Prosigamos, belleza" y nada más.

Al día siguiente, las chicas estaban como locas. Se arreglaron durante todo el día en sus cuartos y sólo unas pocas bajaron a almorzar. James casi ni le hablaba a Sirius, hasta que éste lo encontró practicando Quidditch, sólo. Se montó a una Barredora y ascendió. Las barredoras estaban de moda últimamente, eran las más rápidas, pero no eran la gran cosa. Se rumoreaba también que estaba por salir a la venta la Barredora 2.

-¿Qué quieres, Black¿No te alcanza con andar espiando? –le soltó James sin mirarlo a los ojos. James nunca lo llamaba por el apellido y eso hizo que Sirius se enojara.

-Oh, James, no te hagas el pobrecito… -dijo, repitiendo la voz de Jenny de la noche pasada. –que aquí el que sale lastimado no eres tú, sino yo. ¿Qué piensas que soy¿Un bocón? No, señor, no le voy a contar nada a Lily, pero no le hagas daño, que ella no lo merece. Admite que estas caliente con Jenny y ahórrate una pelea conmigo…

James meditó un minuto.

-Sirius, perdóname, nada esta saliendo como yo quiero últimamente… -se disculpó otra vez, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nunca me enoje contigo, pero primero fíjate bien lo que haces…

Sirius bajó a tierra, satisfecho y sonriendo.

* * *

Subo un nuevo capitulo :) perdón la tardanza es que hubo muchos cambios con la pc y perdi el capitulo 14 y el final de esta historia. Los tengo que volver a escribir :( Bueeno, espero que disfruten porque hasta el cinco de enero no creo que esté en mi casa.

Nos estamos viendo,


	6. El baile de Halloween

**Capítulo CINCO: **_**El baile de Halloween**_

El sábado del baile por la tarde los alumnos estuvieron muy excitados. Sirius tomo una corta siesta, se levantó y se cambió tranquilo, no tenía prisa. Al terminar, se dispuso a bajar a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando miró por la ventana y vio a una figura pintada de escarlata sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch. A su vez, James hablaba solo y daba órdenes en voz alta. Estaba ensayando las últimas jugadas, todo tenía que salir a la perfección, ninguno podía cometer algún error. El partido contra Hufflepuff sería en dos semanas, y él estaba cada vez más nervioso.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y una preciosa muchacha se le acercó.

- Disculpa, quería saber si ya tienes pareja para el baile… -preguntó la chica sonriente. Sirius palideció. Se había olvidado completamente de buscar pareja, todo el asunto de James lo había distraído.

- Uhm, no. –contestó un poco apenado.

- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile… -la chica se tensó. Era obvio que le iba a pedir que fuera con ella, y se enrojeció un poco.

- …Contigo? –Sirius terminó la frase mirándola amablemente. La chica asintió. –Por supuesto que sí, me encantaría. Soy Sirius Black. –le tendió la mano amablemente y la chica le dio la suya.

- Si, lo se, muchas chicas te admiran. Emma Withman, un gusto. –Sirius le besó la mano y Emma casi se desmorona.

Te veré a las ocho en la puerta de la sala. –Sirius se despidió de la amable chica y se fue corriendo a la lechucería.

"_Estimado Regulus,_

_¿Cómo has estado últimamente? Espero sinceramente que estés bien. Sé que no nos hemos estado enviando correspondencia últimamente, pero esto es para contártelo. James Potter, mi compañero y amigo, ha estado engañando a Lily¿Recuerdas¿La chica que me gusta? Bueno, esta es mi oportunidad para enamorar a Lily, ya que su novio no le es fiel. ¿Qué opinas? Lily todavía no sabe nada, hasta que yo le diga. _

_Aconséjame hermano. Se que me odias, pero en verdad necesito tu opinión sobre el tema. _

_Sirius._

Aunque no haya quedado conforme con su carta, la ató a la pata de una lechuza del colegio y la hizo volar.

Espera un momento. ¿Qué clase de amigo era el¿Le pidió opinión a su odiado hermano sobre si tenía que conquistar a su amiga, apuñalando por la espalda a su mejor amigo? No podía creer que lo había hecho, no iba a permitir caer en aquella trampa, nunca traicionaría a su amigo.

Siete treinta… Sirius seguía tendido en su cama odiándose por su acción. Siete treinta y cinco… ¿Cómo hizo eso? Siete cuarenta…

- ¡Sirius¿Quieres cambiarte ya? –una voz aguda lo distrajo.

- Si, ya voy. –respondió él, incorporándose rapidamente.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sirius Black estaba bañado, peinado y perfumado. Es más, parecía otro chico, buen mozo, semblante amigable y con esa fragancia tan de hombre que atontaba a las chicas.

Bajó hacia la sala común y esperó por Emma, pero una de sus amigas le avisó que la esperara en el hall de entrada, ya que todavía no estaba lista y así haría más rápido. James lo miró de reojo y juntos se fueron hacia el hall de entrada del colegio donde cada uno esperaría a su chica esa noche.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se juntaban con Jenny y su pareja en el hall, y se sentaron a esperar a las chicas en un banco cercano a la puerta. La rubia mientras tanto le daba un afectivo beso a su pareja.

Deslumbrante. Lily estaba deslumbrante esa noche. Al bajar por la escalera, James se paró instintivamente y la fue a buscar al pie de la escalera, como todo un caballero. La pelirroja vestía un vestido hermoso color azul Francia, que contrastaba su tez blanquecina. Llevaba unos collares de perlas que hacían juego con unos aros bellísimos, también de perlas. Zapatos, de taco alto blancos. James quedó embobado al verla. Lily se paró en frente a él sin bajarse del último escalón. Él la agarró por la cintura, como si fuera su propiedad y sin dudarlo, la levanto por los aires y la bajó. Ella deslumbraba con su sonrisa, y se la dedicaba toda a James. Se besaron apasionadamente unos segundos, en los cuales Sirius miró hacia otro lado. Jenny hizo exactamente lo mismo, murmurando algo, que a los oídos de Sirius llegaron como un "Perra". Luego, se levantó y saludó a Lily alegremente, desviando la mirada hacía la escalera, esperando a Emma, que se estaba tardando. Estaba pensando justo en eso, cuando apareció la chica, con un vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba su piel morena y sus ojos claros. Sirius le sonrió y ella le devolvió con una inmensa sonrisa, tomandose de la mano del moreno. A decir verdad hacían linda pareja.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia fuera y se subieron a uno de los tantos carruajes tirados por bestias invisibles. Se sentaron cada uno con su pareja y comenzaron a charlar. Estaban emocionados de lo que iban a hacer esa noche. La noche estaba fría, pero muchas chicas eran cobijadas por sus parejas. Llegaron rápido a la estación de Hogsmeade, allí estaba todo decorado con calabazas y varios murciélagos pequeños volaban sobre sus cabezas. Bajaron y Sirius rápidamente abrazo por detrás a Emma que le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Cuando ella no estaba viendo, Sirius sonrió. Esa noche la iba a pasar bien, sea como sea.

James y Lily se les unieron segundos más tarde, se habían quedado rezagados en el carruaje, nadie sabe haciendo qué. Al llegar, un mago alto les anunció que el baile se iniciaría una hora más tarde, que podían ir a tomar algo a los bares y recorrer el pueblo hasta que se haga la hora. Además avisó que esa noche se elegirían el rey y la reina del baile, y que estuviesen preparados para la entrega de coronas.

James y Lily se escabulleron a un lugar oscuro, dejando a Sirius y a Emma solos.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? –preguntó él, algo nervioso.

- Si, seguro. ¿Vamos a lo de madame Rosmerta?

- Tenía ganas de ir a Cabeza de Puerco, pero esta no es la ocasión. No puedo llevar a una encantadora señorita a un lugar tan vulgar y sombrío, _mi lady_. –le sonrió Sirius. La chica enrojeció de repente, agarrando la mano que el le tendía.

Juntos caminaron por la amplia vereda, hasta las Tres Escobas. Era un lugar amplio, repleto de mesas con magos que bebían, la mayoría de ellos, cerveza de manteca. Tambien era un lugar cálido, donde se aspiraba aire puro y rondaba el buen humor. La clientela estaba calma y eso hacía del trabajo de Rosmerta uno de los mejores. Madame Rosmerta era la moza más conocida de todo Hogsmeade. Todos la apreciaban muchísimo, a pesar de ser una señora bastante mayor.

Los jóvenes entraron y ocuparon una mesa de dos cercana a una de las ventanas. Uno de los mozos que estaba de turno los atendió amablemente y retiró sus pedidos. No divisaron a Rosmerta en toda la noche. Sirius era amigo de la moza, y se extrañó de que ella no estuviera en el local, hacía mucho que no la veía: últimamente frecuentaba Cabeza de Puerco con sus tres amigos.

Hablaron durante la gran parte de la hora, disfrutando de sus cervezas, hasta que Sirius calló.

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius? Te quedaste callado. –le preguntó Emma, luego de unos minutos.

- No, nada. Estaba pensando… ¿Qué hace una hermosa chica como vos, con unos bellísimos ojos claros y dulce sonrisa sin novio todavía?

Emma enmudeció. No sabía que contestar, simplemente le sonrió. Hasta que después de un rato habló.

- ¡Que dulce eres! No he tenido suerte todavía, nadie me quiere lo suficiente o nadie me atrae. –contestó, regalándole una vez mas una amplia sonrisa.

- Me encantas cuando sonríes. Cuéntame algo sobre ti. Hemos estado hablando pero no me hablaste nada de tu vida.

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy Emma, mucho gusto. –y ambos se rieron ante la ocurrencia de la morena.

- Bueno, cuéntame sobre tu pasado, o sobre tu familia, o sobre tus amores anteriores.

- Vivo con mis padres en el límite con Escocia, amo ese lugar. Es un lugar muy tranquilo, hay mucho campo por lo que puedo jugar al Quidditch con mis hermanos todas las tardes de vacaciones. En mi familia somos cinco, mis padres, mi hermano mayor Paul, de veinte años, y mi hermano menor Frankie, de diez. El año próximo comienza en Hogwarts supongo. Como te decía, el lugar donde vivo es sumamente tranquilo, no tengo vecinos ni nadie que moleste…

- ¿Y tus primeros amores?

- Así que puedo jugar al Quidditch todo el día. Mi mamá siempre está en casa, no trabaja, mi papá es el que sale a trabajar. Está empleado en…

- Emma, cuéntame de tu primer amor… -la interrumpió Sirius mirándola a los ojos. La chica evitó su mirada, se detuvo pero siguió hablando, evitando el tema.

- Como te decía, esta empleado en el ministerio de la Magia, el otro día tuvo una entrevista con el mismísimo Ministro…

- Emma, no evites el tema.

- ¡Qué pesado eres también! Bueno, mi primer amor… se llamaba Thomas, era un vecinito mío, y siempre estábamos juntos. Tenía miedo de decirle cuanto lo quería, y que… bueno… tú sabes… y después de varios meses se mudó y no lo volví a ver… Cuando entré a Hogwarts… me vas a matar…

- ¿Por¿Pasó algo malo?

- No… no es eso, me da vergüenza confesártelo… -Emma dudaba en decírselo.

- ¿Qué¡Dime!

- Mmm, no lo sé…

- Dale, dime…

- Se nos acabó el tiempo, Sirius, lo lamento… tenemos que ir al baile, se nos va a hacer tarde… por favor Sirius, vamos.

Y la chica lo levantó y se lo llevo a cuestas, mientras el moreno todavía le pedía que le diga.


	7. Escándalo

**Capítulo SEIS: **_**Escándalo**_

Salieron apresuradamente de las Tres Escobas riéndose sobre lo ocurrido. Luego de caminar unas cuadras llegaron nuevamente a donde habían arribado hacía una hora. La noche estaba hermosa, la luna brillaba sobre ellos y los iluminaba. Varios alumnos habían llegado ya al lugar, y bailaban suavemente al ritmo de una canción de las Brujas de Macbeth. Justo detrás de ellos venían James y Lily, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al parecer la habían pasado bien en su tiempo libre.

Bailaron toda la noche. Emma se abrazó a Sirius y el a ella, parecían encantados. Muchos alumnos cayeron ante el efecto de la armonía entre la pista. Todos se abrazaban, algunos se besaban bajo la luz de la luna.

Cerca de la mitad de la noche, el mago alto que los recibió al llegar e inició también el baile, habló.

- Alumnos, lamento interrumpir este maravilloso momento para informarles algo: mis secuaces y yo hemos estado observándolos durante la noche. Hemos visto miles y millones de personas deslumbrantes pero finalmente elegimos al Rey y a la Reina de la noche. Queremos que los elegidos suban al escenario, donde se les colocará su corona y ambos protagonizarán el último baile de la noche. –muchos alumnos silbaron ante la ultima dirección, nadie quería irse del baile. Algunos otros lo aplaudieron, pensando que ya había terminado con su discurso. –no, alumnos no termine todavía. Los elegidos no son pareja, así que no se ilusionen con subir ambos. Lamentablemente, no encontramos una pareja deslumbrante pero si individualidades. –el mago trató de sonar amable, pero no fue así. Muchos alumnos se miraron a los ojos, confundidos. –Bueno, finalizando. Los elegidos Rey y Reina del baile de Halloween de este año son: James Potter… -James sonrió, así también como Lily, aunque luego se sintió confundida… ¿Ella no era lo suficientemente deslumbrante como para estar con James¿No era digna de alguien con semejante ego? Además, no soportaba ver a su novio con otra y menos cuando la otra la estaba reemplazando. –Y la Reina elegida es… -muchas chicas que babeaban por James esperaron ansiosas, algunas hasta lloraban, deseando ser la reina de semejante bombón. El mago habló nuevamente. – la Reina es Jenny Jaded. –la rubia exaltada subió rápidamente al escenario y se paró junto a James mientras muchas chicas morían de la envidia.

Pronto, la pareja empezó con el último baile, muchos se iban, creyendo que esa pareja era muy hipócrita, mientras otros se quedaban a verlos. Lily esperó a su pareja junto a Sirius y a Emma, que esperaron a un lado de la pista. El último baile se estaba tornando aburridísimo. Ella se abrazaba a él como si no fuese a verlo nunca más, él solo se dejaba abrazar.

Hasta que ocurrió el escándalo: Jenny miró a James y lo besó inesperadamente. Todos se sobresaltaron, inclusive James. Casi desesperadamente la apartó de él. Pero ya era muy tarde. ¿Por qué había hecho eso¿No se daba cuenta que podía arruinar su relación con Lily? Muchas preguntas se formulaban dentro de su cabeza, pero ninguna salió de ahí. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, se dio vuelta para buscar a Lily con la mirada. Vio muchos alumnos mirándolos con la boca abierta, otros cuchicheaban y algunos ya les daban la espalda y se iban. El murmullo crecía... pero el no logró divisar a Lily. ¿Dónde estaba? Vio a Sirius, y a su pareja, y se suponía que Lily estaba con ellos. ¿Dónde estaba? Su cabeza reformuló la pregunta una vez más.

Pero Lily se encontraba muy lejos de allí en ese momento. Caminaba por el sendero que la llevaba de nuevo al colegio, casi tambaleándose. Lagrimas cubrían sus ojos y casi no la dejaban ver el camino. Sus cabellos se desparramaban con el viento, y llevaba sus zapatos en la mano. ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso? James no era así. O eso era lo que ella creía por lo menos. ¿Por qué lo hizo¿Por qué no se separó de ella cuando ésta lo besó¿Por qué? No encontraba la respuesta. Se sintió alguien sin valor, la habían humillado al no ser elegida reina, su novio la había humillado al besar a Jenny. Y esa… quiso pensar en un sustantivo calificativo para Jenny, pero todo lo que le venía a la mente era "Traidora" o "perra". Al fijarse en donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al colegio ya, había subido la escalinata de piedra, había cruzado el hall de entrada y se encontraba subiendo las escaleras corriendo para llegar cuando antes a los dormitorios. Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta con un portazo y se echo en la cama, sin siquiera cambiarse. Allí, lloró desconsoladamente gran parte de la noche, sus amigas trataron de calmarla pero no tuvieron éxito, incluso la misma Jenny vino a disculparse, dijo que había caído en la tentación, pero Lily le respondió con un simple gesto de la mano.

El día domingo transcurrió tranquilo. Era un día hermoso, soleado, perfecto para pasar el día en los jardines. Los estudiantes no tenían que estudiar, por lo tanto muchos disfrutaron del sol y del clima cálido que se estaba dando.

Lily, en cambio, se negó a salir de la habitación y gritó a muchas chicas para que la dejaran en paz. No entendía todavía como había sucedido lo de la noche anterior. Parecía que todo lo que había sentido por James se había esfumado. Decidió no bajar a comer, pero aceptó lo que Remus le trajo del almuerzo, una chica se lo subió hasta la habitación. Era un paquete rosado, que tenía escritas un par de palabras, como "por favor, come algo, te quiero, Remus". Cuando leyó el nombre de su mejor amigo, lo aceptó. Dentro había recipientes con un poco de cada comida que hubo en el almuerzo.

Sirius se pasó el día en el campo de Quidditch, amaba el deporte, pero nunca pudo entrar al equipo. Envidiaba a su hermano Regulus, que ahora se hallaba en casa por enfermedad que precisaba de reposo y Madame Pomfrey decidió enviarlo a casa. Regulus sí había podido entrar al equipo de su casa y todos en su familia estaban orgullosos de él. Sirius entrenó con James, que todavía guardaba la bronca de la noche anterior, pero que le había jurado a su amigo que el beso no había sido intencional, aunque Sirius no le creía.

- Vamos, desde nuestro lugar no se vio eso. Vimos como disfrutaste del beso. Y está bien, te dejaste llevar… -bromeaba Sirius.

- En serio, Sirius, no molestes. Yo no quise que me bese. Yo se que soy irresistible… -se mofaba James-. …pero esa no es forma de actuar. ¡Estaba Lily! Y sigue enojada conmigo y además no me quiere hablar, entonces no se como puedo solucionar el problema.

- Hay miles de soluciones: cartas, bombones, besos con otras chicas… -Sirius seguía bromeando, en cualquier momento James se bajaría de su escoba y lo golpearía.

Emma por su lado, disfrutó del día con sus amigas, contándoles todo sobre la noche anterior, sobre su charla con Sirius y sobre el baile. No vio a Sirius, pero por un lado era mejor, ya que no quería que le preguntara lo que el día anterior no le quiso decir y sabía que si le preguntaba nuevamente, cedería como una estúpida, aunque lo extrañó.

El lunes por la mañana, las clases empezaron muy densas. Sirius, James y Lily se separaron de Remus y Peter que se desviaron a la biblioteca y que luego se les unirían, y se dirigieron a clases de Historia de la Magia. Lunes por la mañana, tres horas de Historia de la Magia arruinaban la semana.

Además, el colegio entero hablaba del beso Jenny-James. Lily estaba que trinaba, de un mal humor que no era habitual en ella. Caminaron los tres juntos por el pasillo, luego de dejar a cada grupo en sus clases, sin hablar, pero Sirius estaba en medio de los dos para evitar peleas. Igual, era una situación bastante incomoda.

Las tres horas de Historia de la Magia parecían interminables. James se durmió en medio de la clase. Babeaba mucho y roncaba, así que Sirius tuvo que poner en práctica algunos hechizos para que el profesor Binns no lo descubriera. Una vez que dejo dormido a James a su lado, se puso a hechizar silenciosamente a Severus Snape, o más bien Quejicus, como él y sus amigos lo llamaban, aunque Lily no lo aprobara, que estaba a tres bancos de distancia. Una y otra vez Snape saltaba de su asiento, y Sirius y los alumnos sitiados más atrás estallaban de risa. Lily, situada a un lado de Sirius, sollozaba silenciosamente, pensando en cualquier cosa menos en prestar atención. El único en la clase que escuchaba al anciano profesor era Lupin. Lily le había pedido por favor que tomara apuntes porque sabía que ella no se iba a poder concentrar.

El recreo se hizo esperar y cuando llegó, los alumnos corrieron hacia su libertad tan esperada. Fue un recreo tranquilo, Lily se fue con Remus hacia otro lado, por lo que Sirius condujo a James hacia la otra punta. Hablaron mucho de la chica, y James le prometió a Sirius pedirle perdón esa tarde y reconciliarse. Hay que decir que el chico tenía mucha fe. El recreo se pasó volando y ambos se levantaron y se separaron. Sirius fue a buscar a su grupo y los condujo a su clase, Transformaciones. Luego, se dirigió a la sala común ya que no tenía ninguna clase hasta el almuerzo. Le avisó a Cate que la vería en la puerta del aula de transformaciones para llevar juntos a su grupo a almorzar. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando alguien cerró su paso. Emma, Emma era la que lo interceptó, pero sin darse cuenta. Ella venía mirando el suelo y no lo vió venir, igual que él.

- ¡Emma! –la saludó Sirius alegre.

- ¡Sirius! Ayer no te vi.

- No, es verdad, estuve en el campo de Quidditch con James…

- Bueno, Sirius, tengo que ir a clase… ¡Nos vemos!

- Nos vemos…

Emma se volvió y siguió caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.

- Emma… espera… ¿te acuerdas de lo que no me dijiste el sábado? –pregunto Sirius y Emma enrojeció.- ¿Me vas a decir?

La chica siguió caminando, como si no hubiese escuchado nada, pero Sirius volvió a hablar.

- Dale, dime, no seas mala.

- ¿Qué debo decirte? No recuerdo…

Sirius le sonrío pícaramente y la empieza a perseguir, corriendo. Emma estalla en carcajadas y corrió hacia el aula más próxima. Entró, y se escondió detrás de la puerta. Sirius llegó jadeando tiempo mas tarde y cerró la puerta buscando a la chica. Cuando la vio, la acorraló contra la pared y la besó, tan profundamente fue el beso que Emma se sonrió a si misma cuando notó lo que Sirius acababa de hacer.

- ¿Me vas a decir? –preguntó Sirius, un poco exaltado, poniendo cara de pobrecito.

- Tal vez… más tarde… -Emma le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia su clase.

Sirius se quedó solo, mirando al suelo y luego salió sonriente y caminó tranquilamente hacia la sala común, en la que no había nadie.


	8. Eres mi Vida

**Capitulo SIETE**_**: Eres mi vida**_

Esa misma tarde, James abordó a Lily, en un pasillo, cerca del baño del segundo piso. Quería hablarle, quería hacerle entender todo, quería que lo perdonara, había sido un idiota.

- ¡Lily! Espera. –le gritó cuando ella cruzaba una amplia ventana. Los ojos de Lily se humedecieron al escuchar la voz de James, y aceleró el paso. No quería enfrentarlo, no quería desmoronarse nuevamente. Ella sabía que aunque él le diga cualquier estupidez ella lo perdonaría, porque por más que le haya dolido en el alma lo que hizo James, ella no podía estar un segundo más sin él.

- Vete James, no quiero hablar.

- Lily, por favor, espera, necesito hablarte, necesito que me escuches, no quiero estar así contigo, eres mi vida…

- James, no molestes. –la chica se paró en seco y se volteó quedando cara a cara con su novio. Éste sin dudarlo, le dio un profundo beso sin que ella pudiera soltarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Yo te quiero a ti, no a esa… ramera…

- James… -dijo, con el aire cortado.

- Perdóname¿Quieres? Juro que no volveré a dejar que me toque. Te lo prometo.

- No es tan fácil, James, no soy idiota. Puede pasar otra vez, y no quiero que sea así. No puedo confiar en ti como confiaba antes, James.

- Sé que no volverá a ser igual que antes, pero te prometo que dentro de poco va a ser mil veces mejor. –el chico, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazo a Lily y no la soltó hasta que ella rogó.

Volvieron juntos a la sala común, riéndose a carcajadas como nunca se habían reído estando juntos.

Sirius se asombró por lo fácil que fue convencer a Lily de volver a estar con James, la verdad, esperaba eso de ella. Esa noche, subió a la sala común luego de cenar y se fue directamente hacia los dormitorios. Durmió intranquilamente, soñó con Snape y Emma, pero no se acordaba a la mañana siguiente lo que había soñado.

Ese martes, Sirius salió rápido hacia la biblioteca luego de Transformaciones. Terminaría rápido las tareas e iría a dejar los libros y la mochila en su dormitorio, luego bajaría a meditar un rato al lago. Pero las tareas eran más largas de lo que él pensaba, por lo que se resignó a quedarse la tarde entera allí, sin bajar aunque sea un rato al lago. Transformaciones, Pociones, Historia de la Magia, Adivinación, las tareas pasaban, y por mala suerte, las horas también. Salió cerca de las nueve de la biblioteca. Cargó la mochila al hombro y caminó tranquilamente hacia el pasillo que conducía a la torre Gryffindor.

- Black… -un susurro lo detuvo. ¿Y ahora quién? No tenía ganas de nada, excepto de llegar a la torre y echarse a dormir.

- ¿Qué?

- Voltéate, quiero verte mejor. -¿Quién era¿Y encima le ordenaba que se voltee? No lo haría, quería irse a la torre, no entablar conversaciones con alguien que además no conocía. –Voltéate Black.

- Me quiero ir. Ya, déjame. No se quien eres… -y se volteó a ver.

- Ahora si.

- Molly… -le dijo Sirius mirándola despectivamente.

- La misma. Y vengo a advertirte que no te metas con mi novio, porque las vas a pagar muy caro.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó un Sirius sorprendido

- Lo que escuchaste…

- Discúlpame, tengo que aclararte dos cosas: la primera, nunca jamás me metí con tu noviecito, es más, ni se quien es el pobre que se atreve a salir contigo. ¿Qué¿Lo sobornas para que lo haga? Además a mi nadie me amenaza, y menos tú. –sonrió maliciosamente. – Dos y última: No me interesa lo que hagas y dejes de hacer con tu vida en lo más mínimo, ruego a Merlín no verte nunca más alguno de estos días porque me hartas…

- Sirius Black, como te atreves a decirme… -Sirius viró y siguió su camino hacia la torre común de Gryffindor, terminando de cerrar la mochila que dejo medio abierta. Lo que nunca vio fue que en uno de sus libros una nota estaba guardada. Una nota de Emma.

James y Lily, por su parte, sí estuvieron en el lago. Abrazados y bajo un enorme árbol, pasaron la tarde mirando como el sol se escondía detrás del horizonte. Casi no hablaban, solo se trataba de entenderse con miradas…

Al día siguiente, James, Lily y Sirius se acomodaron en un banco cerca del fondo, el lugar preferido de James y Lily para juguetear entre los dos, dejando a Sirius que hacia de campana, a un costado. Remus y Peter se sentaron algunos bancos mas adelante para poder centrar toda la atención en la profesora McGonagall. Esa clase, era sobre algo que Sirius no entendió por completo. Supuso, por consiguiente, que Remus le prestaría sus apuntes.

Alguien tocó la puerta diez minutos antes de finalizada la clase. Una morena deslumbrante irrumpió el aula sonriente, pidiendo permiso para hablar con Remus. Emma, la morocha sonriente era Emma. La chica se acercó hasta donde Remus estaba sentado con una amplia sonrisa, que se le amplio aun mas al ver que éste también le sonreía.

- Remus¿me prestas ese libro que me dijiste que me ibas a prestar? Porque ahora tengo un par de horas libres, y me gustaría leerlo. –dijo la muchacha.

- Si, bonita. Espérame que lo busco. –Remus, sin dejar de mirarla, estiró su brazo hasta la mochila y buscó el libro a tientas. – Aquí tienes, preciosa.

- Muchas gracias, Remus, después nos vemos, ya sabes donde.

- Bueno, allí estaré, misma hora.

Sirius escuchaba atentamente la conversación. Los chicos prácticamente susurraban, pero el captó todo. Luego de agarrar el libro que le daba Remus, Emma se volteó, agradeció a la profesora y se marchó sonriendo, casi como había entrado. Ni siquiera miró a Sirius Black, que la miraba decepcionado esperando un cruce de miradas. Decidió, sin embargo, que seguiría a Remus al terminar las clases de ese día para ver a donde iba con Emma. Éste lo guío hasta un pasadizo secreto que conducía a los jardines, exactamente al árbol donde James y Lily habían estado la noche anterior. Allí estaba Emma parada contra el árbol mirando al lago, se dio vuelta cuando Remus llegó. Sirius permaneció en la oscuridad, casi al final del pasadizo, observando la escena.

- Llegaste. –musitó Emma al ver llegar a Remus, acto seguido, se lanzó a sus brazos sonriendo. Lo abrazó y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Él, sin pensarlo dos veces, le comió la boca muy tiernamente.

- Llegué. –concluyó Remus. Los chicos volvieron a besarse y se sentaron junto al árbol.

Sirius no hizo mas que darse la vuelta e irse.

* * *

_Si te gustó, dejanos un Review. Si no te gustó, tambien dejanos un review, con tu opinion._

_Dale a go!_


	9. Quidditch

**Capitulo NUEVE: **_**Nuevos planes**_

Esa tarde Lily y Sirius se quedaron en la biblioteca, preparando un nuevo plan. Éste se trataba de engañar a James y a Jenny, que ellos mismo confiesen lo que estaban haciendo, hacerlos doler. Lily por su parte no le prestaría atención a James, que él le ruegue que estén juntos. Sirius, haría que Jenny muera por estar a su lado. Mientras tanto, ambos estarían juntos, muy juntos, porque sabían que así podrían superar su furia, no soportaban estar siendo engañados.

Esa noche, Lily no bajó a cenar. Se quedó encerrada en su habitación. Sus amigas de cuarto intentaron sacarla para comer, pero ella no se movió. Así que se dieron por vencidas y la dejaron sola. Sirius sí bajo, junto a Peter y a Lupin. Se encontraron a James ya en el Gran Comedor, esperándolos.

- Mis queridos amigos¿Cómo andan?

- Bien, te estuvimos esperando arriba, pero ni apareciste, no se con quien te juntas ahora que ni tu novia quiso bajar. –respondió un frío Lupin.

- Hey, Moony, no molestes. Estuve ocupado… -titubeó.-en el campo de Quidditch, tu sabes, me dejaron encerando las escobas. –mintió un inseguro James.

- Bueno, quien sabe… pero no tendrías que dejar tan sola a Lily. –respondió Peter, sirviéndose una salchicha frita.

- Tu no te metas, Colagusano, que no tienes idea de lo que es el amor. Ella confía en mi, yo en ella. A propósito¿Dónde esta? Si le importaría un poco su novio bajaría a cenar¿No? –musitó James, mirando a Jenny y sonriéndole.

- Esta en su cuarto, no piensa bajar. –respondió Remus. –ya le llevaré algo para cenar.

- Deja Lupin, yo le llevo.

- No, me ha pedido exclusivamente a mí, James, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, entiende.

La conversación terminó allí. Lupin se levantó y se llevo algo para darle a Lily, los demás fueron mas tarde a la Sala Común y rápidamente subieron al cuarto. A todo esto, Sirius seguía sin pronunciar una palabra. Como era noche de sábado, los cuatro chicos hicieron aparecer un baúl lleno de cerveza de manteca que tenían escondido en algún lugar. Bebieron hasta el amanecer, riéndose de estupideces. Sirius tomó una botella nada más, no quería que se le subiera el efecto de la cerveza y empezar a contar todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza. Peter por su parte no era muy fan de la cerveza así que se fue a dormir cerca de medianoche. Lupin tomó responsablemente. El que no lo hizo fue James y tuvieron que acostarlo para que no empezara a hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

La mañana del domingo se presentó muy fría y ventosa. Ya faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de navidad. Emma y Sirius pasaron el día juntos, Lily no bajó de su cuarto, para darle a James de que hablar. El resto de los merodeadores se pasó el día buscando nuevos pasadizos para agregarlos a su tan famoso mapa, ya lo tenían casi completo, además ese era su ultimo año y su ultima oportunidad de llenar el legado para el futuro.

El lunes fue un día muy desordenado. Sirius y Cate llevaron a su grupo a clase a las corridas porque bajaron tarde a desayunar. Para cuando llegaron a clase, lo hicieron cinco minutos tarde. El profesor Binns no les dijo nada, pero ellos se disculparon por la tardanza, a lo que el profesor entendió. Sirius tomó asiento casi en el último banco, bastante alejado del resto de sus compañeros. Remus y Peter estaban sentados junto a una Ravenclaw en uno de los primeros asientos.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sirius se levantó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido en clase, pero el anciano profesor no lo había notado. Pero lo peor de todo es que había baba suya desparramada por todo el banco. Limpio todo con un movimiento de varita y se dispuso a escuchar al profesor, aunque no atentamente, cuando entró Lily agitada.

- Perdón profesor Binns, tuve que llevar a un alumno a la enfermería.

- Descuide Evans, no hay problema

- Gracias profesor.

Lily se dirigió hacia Sirius dirigiéndole una sonrisa y sentándose a su lado, cuando entró James, furioso.

- ¿Le pasa algo, señor Potter?

- Nada, Binns. –James se contuvo de retrucarle con un "no se meta" pero mejor calló.

- Bueno, mejor así tome asiento.

James se sentó junto a Lily. Estaba furioso.

Hubieras esperado, Lily, como siempre haces, es rutina quedarnos un rato más juntos fuera de clase, con la excusa de repartir el grupo¿Por qué no lo hiciste¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Perdóname amor, me olvidé completamente, además estábamos tarde. No podíamos perder más clase, necesitamos apuntes para el examen final. –James la mira desconcertado, no podía creer que se olvidara de algo que era rutina.

Durante la clase, Lily le susurró todo a Sirius, le contó como había esquivado a lo que llamaba "la rutina" James. Pero supuso que en el receso de diez minutos que tenían para llevar al grupo del que se encargaban a clase no iba a poder evitar esa rutina.

Transformaciones ese día no se tornó denso, en especial porque McGonagall explicó algunos nuevos encantamientos que le llamaron la atención a Sirius.

En el almuerzo, Lily trató lo más que pudo de evitar la mirada punzante de James. Cuando terminaron de almorzar le preguntó a su novio si podía encargarse solo del grupo porque ella "tenía que irse a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros". James accede sin miramientos. Sin embargo, Lily se encontró dos minutos mas tarde con Sirius y su grupo y lo acompaño a dejarlo a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en los jardines. Hablaron en todo momento sobre el plan. Estaba funcionando: James sentía que Lily se le estaba yendo y Sirius no le daba ni la hora a Jenny, por lo tanto ellos no podían seguir con su plan. Decidieron pasar muy juntos las semanas antes de las vacaciones, con algunos huecos para que Sirius pudiera estar con Emma (a quién no le habían contado el plan), y Lily pudiera volver loco a James.

Tres semanas después, Sirius vuelve a encontrar nuevamente a James y a Jenny juntos. Ésta vez, detrás de las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Se estaban besando apasionadamente, cuando de pronto empiezan a caer lágrimas por las mejillas de Jenny.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jenny?

- No se como voy a poder cumplir el plan, James.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nunca puedo abordar a Sirius, siempre esta con Emma o con Lily, no puedo hacerlo.

- Si, a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero vamos a hacer esto: yo voy a tratar de estar mas con Lily, con Emma no se como vamos a hacer. Empezaremos a presionarla, hacer que la castiguen, enviarle cartas de Sirius que sean mentira.

Sirius se impresionó al escuchar el último comentario. ¿Era capaz James de hacer eso? En cuanto encontrara a Emma, le contaría sobre las cartas falsas que le planean mandar, le diría que las guarde como para demostrar las maldades que hacían. Pero no le contaría sobre su plan, le contaría el de James y Jenny sólo si preguntaba.

Volvió al colegio decepcionado y muerto de frío, no podía contener mas su ira tampoco, pero no sabía que hacer para descargarse. De pronto vio como una cabellera pelirroja se lanza hacia él y lo abraza, hundiéndose en el hueco de su hombro y su cabeza. Estaba llorando, Lily estaba llorando.

- ¿Los viste? –le pregunto la pelirroja con una voz ronca.

- Si, los vi, y escuché todo. Tenemos que ser fuertes Lily, están planeando eliminar a Emma, James va a querer estar mas contigo. No se que le pasa últimamente. Esta muy cambiado.

- No puedo, Sirius, no puedo verlo así, lo necesito cada vez más… algo falta en mi y es él… lo amo, Sirius, no puedo verlo así.

- Tranquila Lily, todo se solucionará, ya verás como James va a caer de nuevo a tus pies, esto es solo una etapa, se va a dar cuenta que se está equivocando, tú se lo probarás. Prométeme Lily, que harás lo que te pido y lo que te pido es que estés con el menos que nunca, aunque te duela. Estar contigo, eso es lo que él quiere para cumplir con su plan, no dejaras que lo haga… ¿O si? Su plan, es lastimarnos a ambos, aunque no sabemos por qué realmente, ahora es cuando tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca.

Esa noche, la cabeza de Sirius funcionó a más no poder. Pero no se trataba ni del plan, ni de Emma, su cabeza estaba en Lily, en la pelirroja que lo volvía loco. Estaba totalmente celoso de James. ¿Por qué James tenía a Lily a su lado, siéndole totalmente fiel, cuando la engañaba¿Por qué James la merecía? En realidad, él la quería mas que James y no la tenía, porque el moreno que dormía en la cama contigua a la suya la tenía rendida a sus pies.

Cada vez se enamoraba más de ella. Cada vez sentía que su corazón latía pura y exclusivamente por ella, y ahora con todo el tema del plan, sentía que iba a poder compartir todos esos momentos que nunca compartió con ella. Sabia que ella no le iba a ser infiel a James, pero ya se estaba hartando. Ya no sabía si en esos momentos que compartiría con ella se iba a poder controlar.

El viernes de esa semana James abordó a Lily en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando ya habían terminado las clases de ese día.

- Lily, hace tiempo que no te veía. No hemos estado juntos este tiempo¿Qué nos ha pasado, preciosa?

- Ya lo creo, James. –le contestó seca Lily, preguntandose sarcásticamente porque. – no se sinceramente porque James…

- Tal vez porque te juntas mucho con Sirius¿No te parece?

- Yo me junto con quien quiero, él es mi amigo. –la pelirroja se contuvo de decirle "¿Y tu no te juntarás mucho con Jenny?" pero sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y se fue, ofendida.

* * *

Si les gusta, Review, y si no, tambien. 


	10. Nuevos Planes

**Capitulo NUEVE: **_**Nuevos planes**_

Esa tarde Lily y Sirius se quedaron en la biblioteca, preparando un nuevo plan. Éste se trataba de engañar a James y a Jenny, que ellos mismo confiesen lo que estaban haciendo, hacerlos doler. Lily por su parte no le prestaría atención a James, que él le ruegue que estén juntos. Sirius, haría que Jenny muera por estar a su lado. Mientras tanto, ambos estarían juntos, muy juntos, porque sabían que así podrían superar su furia, no soportaban estar siendo engañados.

Esa noche, Lily no bajó a cenar. Se quedó encerrada en su habitación. Sus amigas de cuarto intentaron sacarla para comer, pero ella no se movió. Así que se dieron por vencidas y la dejaron sola. Sirius sí bajo, junto a Peter y a Lupin. Se encontraron a James ya en el Gran Comedor, esperándolos.

- Mis queridos amigos¿Cómo andan?

- Bien, te estuvimos esperando arriba, pero ni apareciste, no se con quien te juntas ahora que ni tu novia quiso bajar. –respondió un frío Lupin.

- Hey, Moony, no molestes. Estuve ocupado… -titubeó.-en el campo de Quidditch, tu sabes, me dejaron encerando las escobas. –mintió un inseguro James.

- Bueno, quien sabe… pero no tendrías que dejar tan sola a Lily. –respondió Peter, sirviéndose una salchicha frita.

- Tu no te metas, Colagusano, que no tienes idea de lo que es el amor. Ella confía en mi, yo en ella. A propósito¿Dónde esta? Si le importaría un poco su novio bajaría a cenar¿No? –musitó James, mirando a Jenny y sonriéndole.

- Esta en su cuarto, no piensa bajar. –respondió Remus. –ya le llevaré algo para cenar.

- Deja Lupin, yo le llevo.

- No, me ha pedido exclusivamente a mí, James, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, entiende.

La conversación terminó allí. Lupin se levantó y se llevo algo para darle a Lily, los demás fueron mas tarde a la Sala Común y rápidamente subieron al cuarto. A todo esto, Sirius seguía sin pronunciar una palabra. Como era noche de sábado, los cuatro chicos hicieron aparecer un baúl lleno de cerveza de manteca que tenían escondido en algún lugar. Bebieron hasta el amanecer, riéndose de estupideces. Sirius tomó una botella nada más, no quería que se le subiera el efecto de la cerveza y empezar a contar todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza. Peter por su parte no era muy fan de la cerveza así que se fue a dormir cerca de medianoche. Lupin tomó responsablemente. El que no lo hizo fue James y tuvieron que acostarlo para que no empezara a hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

La mañana del domingo se presentó muy fría y ventosa. Ya faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de navidad. Emma y Sirius pasaron el día juntos, Lily no bajó de su cuarto, para darle a James de que hablar. El resto de los merodeadores se pasó el día buscando nuevos pasadizos para agregarlos a su tan famoso mapa, ya lo tenían casi completo, además ese era su ultimo año y su ultima oportunidad de llenar el legado para el futuro.

El lunes fue un día muy desordenado. Sirius y Cate llevaron a su grupo a clase a las corridas porque bajaron tarde a desayunar. Para cuando llegaron a clase, lo hicieron cinco minutos tarde. El profesor Binns no les dijo nada, pero ellos se disculparon por la tardanza, a lo que el profesor entendió. Sirius tomó asiento casi en el último banco, bastante alejado del resto de sus compañeros. Remus y Peter estaban sentados junto a una Ravenclaw en uno de los primeros asientos.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sirius se levantó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido en clase, pero el anciano profesor no lo había notado. Pero lo peor de todo es que había baba suya desparramada por todo el banco. Limpio todo con un movimiento de varita y se dispuso a escuchar al profesor, aunque no atentamente, cuando entró Lily agitada.

- Perdón profesor Binns, tuve que llevar a un alumno a la enfermería.

- Descuide Evans, no hay problema

- Gracias profesor.

Lily se dirigió hacia Sirius dirigiéndole una sonrisa y sentándose a su lado, cuando entró James, furioso.

- ¿Le pasa algo, señor Potter?

- Nada, Binns. –James se contuvo de retrucarle con un "no se meta" pero mejor calló.

- Bueno, mejor así tome asiento.

James se sentó junto a Lily. Estaba furioso.

Hubieras esperado, Lily, como siempre haces, es rutina quedarnos un rato más juntos fuera de clase, con la excusa de repartir el grupo¿Por qué no lo hiciste¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Perdóname amor, me olvidé completamente, además estábamos tarde. No podíamos perder más clase, necesitamos apuntes para el examen final. –James la mira desconcertado, no podía creer que se olvidara de algo que era rutina.

Durante la clase, Lily le susurró todo a Sirius, le contó como había esquivado a lo que llamaba "la rutina" James. Pero supuso que en el receso de diez minutos que tenían para llevar al grupo del que se encargaban a clase no iba a poder evitar esa rutina.

Transformaciones ese día no se tornó denso, en especial porque McGonagall explicó algunos nuevos encantamientos que le llamaron la atención a Sirius.

En el almuerzo, Lily trató lo más que pudo de evitar la mirada punzante de James. Cuando terminaron de almorzar le preguntó a su novio si podía encargarse solo del grupo porque ella "tenía que irse a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros". James accede sin miramientos. Sin embargo, Lily se encontró dos minutos mas tarde con Sirius y su grupo y lo acompaño a dejarlo a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en los jardines. Hablaron en todo momento sobre el plan. Estaba funcionando: James sentía que Lily se le estaba yendo y Sirius no le daba ni la hora a Jenny, por lo tanto ellos no podían seguir con su plan. Decidieron pasar muy juntos las semanas antes de las vacaciones, con algunos huecos para que Sirius pudiera estar con Emma (a quién no le habían contado el plan), y Lily pudiera volver loco a James.

Tres semanas después, Sirius vuelve a encontrar nuevamente a James y a Jenny juntos. Ésta vez, detrás de las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Se estaban besando apasionadamente, cuando de pronto empiezan a caer lágrimas por las mejillas de Jenny.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jenny?

- No se como voy a poder cumplir el plan, James.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nunca puedo abordar a Sirius, siempre esta con Emma o con Lily, no puedo hacerlo.

- Si, a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero vamos a hacer esto: yo voy a tratar de estar mas con Lily, con Emma no se como vamos a hacer. Empezaremos a presionarla, hacer que la castiguen, enviarle cartas de Sirius que sean mentira.

Sirius se impresionó al escuchar el último comentario. ¿Era capaz James de hacer eso? En cuanto encontrara a Emma, le contaría sobre las cartas falsas que le planean mandar, le diría que las guarde como para demostrar las maldades que hacían. Pero no le contaría sobre su plan, le contaría el de James y Jenny sólo si preguntaba.

Volvió al colegio decepcionado y muerto de frío, no podía contener mas su ira tampoco, pero no sabía que hacer para descargarse. De pronto vio como una cabellera pelirroja se lanza hacia él y lo abraza, hundiéndose en el hueco de su hombro y su cabeza. Estaba llorando, Lily estaba llorando.

- ¿Los viste? –le pregunto la pelirroja con una voz ronca.

- Si, los vi, y escuché todo. Tenemos que ser fuertes Lily, están planeando eliminar a Emma, James va a querer estar mas contigo. No se que le pasa últimamente. Esta muy cambiado.

- No puedo, Sirius, no puedo verlo así, lo necesito cada vez más… algo falta en mi y es él… lo amo, Sirius, no puedo verlo así.

- Tranquila Lily, todo se solucionará, ya verás como James va a caer de nuevo a tus pies, esto es solo una etapa, se va a dar cuenta que se está equivocando, tú se lo probarás. Prométeme Lily, que harás lo que te pido y lo que te pido es que estés con el menos que nunca, aunque te duela. Estar contigo, eso es lo que él quiere para cumplir con su plan, no dejaras que lo haga… ¿O si? Su plan, es lastimarnos a ambos, aunque no sabemos por qué realmente, ahora es cuando tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca.

Esa noche, la cabeza de Sirius funcionó a más no poder. Pero no se trataba ni del plan, ni de Emma, su cabeza estaba en Lily, en la pelirroja que lo volvía loco. Estaba totalmente celoso de James. ¿Por qué James tenía a Lily a su lado, siéndole totalmente fiel, cuando la engañaba¿Por qué James la merecía? En realidad, él la quería mas que James y no la tenía, porque el moreno que dormía en la cama contigua a la suya la tenía rendida a sus pies.

Cada vez se enamoraba más de ella. Cada vez sentía que su corazón latía pura y exclusivamente por ella, y ahora con todo el tema del plan, sentía que iba a poder compartir todos esos momentos que nunca compartió con ella. Sabia que ella no le iba a ser infiel a James, pero ya se estaba hartando. Ya no sabía si en esos momentos que compartiría con ella se iba a poder controlar.

El viernes de esa semana James abordó a Lily en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando ya habían terminado las clases de ese día.

- Lily, hace tiempo que no te veía. No hemos estado juntos este tiempo¿Qué nos ha pasado, preciosa?

- Ya lo creo, James. –le contestó seca Lily, preguntandose sarcásticamente porque. – no se sinceramente porque James…

- Tal vez porque te juntas mucho con Sirius¿No te parece?

- Yo me junto con quien quiero, él es mi amigo. –la pelirroja se contuvo de decirle "¿Y tu no te juntarás mucho con Jenny?" pero sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y se fue, ofendida.

* * *

Si les gusta, Review, y si no, tambien. 


	11. Regalo de Navidad

**Capítulo DIEZ:**_** Regalo de Navidad**_

Las dos semanas antes de nochebuena transcurrieron muy lentas. Las clases se tornaron muy densas, en especial las de la mañana. Todos los alumnos de séptimo rogaban que se terminaran las clases cuanto antes, y así poder descansar en la semana de vacaciones que tenían. Pero el comienzo de éstas implicaba que pase el tiempo, y eso a ellos no les convenía, mucho menos cuando se acercaban los EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas). A muchos parecía no importarles, pero a todos les preocupaban.

Los últimos días antes de las vacaciones, la profesora McGonagall se dedicó a armar una lista para sabes quienes se quedaban en el colegio para la Navidad y quienes se iban.

Lily y James no se hablaban (ni se hablaron durante los días anteriores, luego de su pequeño pleito). A James se lo veía muy deprimido, casi ni hablaba, ni probaba bocado. Tal vez el plan estuviera funcionando. Lily también estaba un poco deprimida, pero sabía que si James estaba como estaba es porque definitivamente su plan con Sirius estaba funcionando. A pesar de todo, James seguía encontrándose con Jenny. Sirius no los había vuelto a escuchar, pero sí los había visto: ya no se besaban tan apasionadamente como lo hacían. Al parecer, el alejamiento de Lily le dolía en el alma a James, tal vez si le importaba un poco al moreno.

Las vacaciones finalmente comenzaron. Sirius y James, que siempre pasaban juntos las vacaciones decidieron quedarse en el colegio, ya que aprovecharían a estudiar. Además ninguno de sus padres estaba en casa, por lo tanto se quedarían allí. De los merodeadores quedaron ellos nada más. Remus, por un lado, se fue a casa porque se iría de viaje a Escocia, con su familia a visitar a unos tíos lejanos. Peter, por otro lado, había recibido una invitación de sus abuelos días atrás y aceptó quedarse con ellos durante las vacaciones. Su plan, antes de la invitación era quedarse con Sirius y James, tal como un perrito faldero, pero por suerte para estos, se iría. Emma y Lily, también se quedaron en el colegio, y unas cuantas chicas más de los años superiores (quinto, sexto y séptimo año) se quedaron también. De los años menores, casi ningún alumno se quedó, excepto un par de hermanos de primero y segundo, y una chica con el pelo color arena de tercero. Jenny, al igual que su séquito de amigas, pasaría las vacaciones en su mansión. Había invitado a James en un principio, pero James declinó su oferta diciéndole que tal vez sus amigos sospechaban. Además, el moreno le contó la tradición de pasar con su mejor amigo las vacaciones. Sin embargo, le pidió a la rubia que se quedara con él en el colegio, para ver si podían continuar con el plan o destruirlo ya que no estaba funcionando como ellos querían. La rubia no quiso y se fue a casa, prometiéndole que cuando volviera iban a poner manos a la obra con el plan, pero que mientras él estuviera en el colegio, tratara de arreglar su relación con Lily.

Esto dio mucho que pensar a James: Decidió encarar a Lily en nochebuena, el 24 cerca de la medianoche le hablaría y le pediría que se reconciliasen. Preparó todo un discurso para decirle, practico frente al espejo, pensó mucho en esa noche. No quiso comentarle nada sobre el tema a Sirius, eran muy pocas las veces que no quería compartir algo con él, pero esta era una de aquellas. Él quería que eso fuera solo suyo, al igual que Lily. Además temía que Sirius le contara algo a la pelirroja si él le contaba su plan de reconciliación, ya que Sirius estaba mucho con ella, y James quería que fuera algo sorpresa. A pesar de todo, él seguía confiando en Sirius, pero prefirió simplemente no contarle nada.

Esa semana pasó rapidísimo. El viernes 24 amaneció nevando. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba adornada con un espléndido árbol con luces mágicas que cambiaban de dorado a colorado, los colores de la casa, a cada segundo. Ademas tenía estrellas que se movían por todo el árbol y giraban alrededor de él. También estaban las tradicionales pelotas doradas, un poco más grandes que las Snitchs con el león de Gryffindor, y varias clases de muerdago.

En los pasillos hacía una pequeña ventisca que no dejaba que los alumnos se entretuvieran en ellos, por lo tanto mucha gente no se encontraba rondando los pasillos. Éstos estaban adornados con muerdago y había pequeños arbolitos flotantes en las esquinas, y tal vez algunas estrellas que los rondaban. El hall de entrada estaba bellísimamente adornado, los relojes que indicaban las puntuaciones de cada casa tenían cada uno una estrella dorada encima con la insignia de su casa. Muchas luces de colores y brillos están también desparramadas por el hall, al igual que en el Gran Comedor. Éste, a su vez, tenía cuatro árboles de navidad, réplicas de los de las salas comunes de las casas. El de Slytherin con luces plateadas y verdes, con muchos brillos, el de Ravenclaw, azules y bronces. Luego seguía el de Gryffindor que era exactamente igual al de la sala común y el de Hufflepuff, con luces amarillas y negras. Todos igualmente adornados con muchos brillos y las respectivas pelotas de las casas, muchas estrellas y muerdago.

El banquete de Navidad se celebró esa misma noche. Habían preparado una sola mesa para todos los presentes, profesores y alumnos, incluyendo a Argus Filch, Madam Pince y Madam Pomfrey, que entre todos no sumaban cien personas. En la cena se sirvieron centenares de pavos y pollos asados, montones de papas hervidas, al horno y fritas, cantidades infinitas de salsas acompañados de distintos jugos. Entre los postres había trufas, bombitas de chocolate, muchísimos dulces, además de tortas de todos los sabores, licuados y café. También, en la mesa había desparramados fuegos artificiales mágicos que contenían baratijas dentro, pero los alumnos y profesores se divirtieron tirando de los petardos y lluvias de fuego.

Los chicos comieron hasta saciarse. Sirius fue el primero en decir basta.

- ¿Alguien ha terminado ya? Así no me voy solo a la sala común. –dijo sonriente y satisfecho, incorporándose y acariciándose el estómago.

- ¿Me esperas Sirius? Termino esta trufa y te acompaño. –le preguntó Lily, guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente.

- Te espero, Lily. –se sentó nuevamente y se dispuso a esperar a la pelirroja.

- Vamos, ahora sí. –dijo ésta, una vez que había terminado su jugo de calabaza.

Caminaron por los pasillos no muy iluminados del colegio, pero decidieron tomar un pasadizo secreto que llevaba a la sala común para no subir los siete pisos. Estaban muy cansados para eso.

James se levantó de la mesa a minuto que Sirius y Lily salieron por la puerta del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor. Emma hizo lo mismo, pero ella pasaría antes por el baño de chicas.

Sirius y Lily se entretuvieron hablando en el pasadizo sobre el plan. Lily le contó sobre lo angustiada que estaba, lo mucho que extrañaba a James. Sirius trató de consolarla, pero no pudo: la pelirroja lloró desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su amigo. Éste no podía mas, no podía resistir a la tentación de besarla allí nomás, sin importarle nada ni nadie. Pero se contuvo. Siguieron hablando sobre el tema, ella no dejaba de llorar, y él no sabía que hacer. Lo que ellos no sabían era que James se acercaba por un lado del pasadizo, y Emma por el otro, sin saber que ellos estaban ahí.

Sirius no aguantaba mas, quería tenerla, quería besarla, sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho más, cada vez se sentía mas atraído por aquella pelirroja que lo volvía loco, completamente. Envidió a James, lo odió por no apreciar a la chica que tenía a su lado…

De pronto, Sirius no se pudo contener más. Atrajo a la pelirroja hasta su cuerpo, con ambas manos agarro su cara y la besó, silenciosamente, dulcemente, profundamente haciendo que Lily contuviera un suspiro. Ella correspondió su beso, un beso suave muy mojado, pensando en que el beso que le dio Sirius fue el mejor beso y el mejor regalo de navidad que tuvo en años.

James y Emma, que venían uno a cada lado del pasadizo se quedaron estupefactos con esa imagen, la imagen del beso entre Sirius y Lily. Emma, por un lado, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente sin saber que hacer. James por el otro, actuó furiosamente.

* * *

Si les gustó, Review, si no, tambien. 


	12. Confusión

**Capítulo ONCE:**_** Confusión**_

El beso fue maravilloso, algo que ambos disfrutaron un montón. Lily añoraba esos besos, pero en este caso no era de James. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos largamente por lo que les parecieron horas. Hasta que…

- ¿QUE MIERDA HACES CON LILY, maldito zorro? –James le propinó una piña a Sirius que le dejo el ojo morado. Lily estaba impresionada, lloraba, trataba de detener la pelea que se había iniciado delante de ella.

- Basta, James, no molestes. Fue un impulso, nada más. Sirius me besó como tu hace mucho no lo haces.

- ¿Por qué me lo recriminas? Esto es una vergüenza, una humillación. Lily yo pensé que jamás me harías esto, después de la ultima pelea que tuvimos.

- Eso fue hace mucho, y fue diferente.

- No tuvo nada de diferente, Lily. Te enojaste conmigo porque Jenny me besó. Ahora yo tendría que estar enojado. –escupió James. Luego de sus últimas palabras, Lily le pegó una cachetada, lo miró con asco y se fue a la sala común, con James gritándole atrás. Pero ella no lo escuchaba.

Sin embargo ahora en el pasadizo había dos personas, Sirius y Emma, que lloraba desconsoladamente contra la pared. Sirius la vio y corrió hacia ella. Trató de abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó, pero volteó a verlo. Lo miró largamente a los ojos y trato de buscar una explicación, que nunca llego.

- Perdóname, Emma, no quise hacerlo. Sabes que te quiero mucho más. Eso fue solo un impulso.

- Calla, Sirius, no necesito explicaciones. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, le tenías muchas ganas. ¿Te saciaste?

- Emma, espera. Ella estaba mal, soy su amigo, quería ayudarla, no sabía de que forma, y la besé. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en que podía perderte. –y abrazó a la morena sin que ésta tenga tiempo para rechazarlo. Esta se unió a su abrazo, para sorpresa de Sirius. –ven, te tengo que contar todo lo que hice en secreto todo este tiempo.

- ¿En secreto¿Por qué en secreto?

- Adivina… ¡Para que no se entere nadie, Emma! Y aunque yo quise decírtelo, no pude. –mentira, otra vez Sirius mentía, pero todo sea para que Emma no se enojara más de lo que estaba, mientras caminaron hacia la sala común.

Esa noche, Sirius y Emma se sentaron cerca del fuego. Miraron crepitar el fuego cerca de cinco minutos antes de entablar una conversación. Sirius le contó todo, absolutamente todo sobre el plan de Jenny y James, y algo, aunque no muy poco, sobre su plan con Lily. A la morena no le gusto el plan de venganza de ellos, pero admitió que James y Jenny se equivocaban y mucho.

El domingo por la mañana en el Gran Salón se desarrollaron campeonatos de Gobstones, Snap Explosivo y Ajedrez Mágico para celebrar el final de las vacaciones. Muchos estudiantes de todas las casas participaron y al final el Gran Salón poseía muchos charcos de líquido con aspecto horrendo y con un olor desagradable, producto de los Gobstones. Eileen Jackson, cuarto año, Hufflepuff se consagró campeona del campeonato de Snap Explosivo, construyendo un edificio de un metro y medio de alto con las cartas sin que estas estallaran, antes de la primer hora de juego, mientras que Jackelyn Tommasson fue campeona de Ajedrez Magico, siendo una Ravenclaw de tercer año. Martyn Blade, un Gryffindor de segundo año, se adjudicó el titulo de campeón de Gobstones, con una paciencia increíble y dejando a sus rivales bañados en el liquido que despedían los Gobstones cuando perdían.

Muchos de los alumnos llegaron ese día y se divirtieron en los campeonatos ya que afuera se desataba una tormenta de nieve torrencial. Otros prefirieron estar en sus salas comunes, al lado del fuego, estudiando o preparándose para comenzar las clases al siguiente día.

Sin embargo, Lily Evans continuaba ofendida con James. No le hablaba y el joven estaba confundido¿Por qué ella estaba ofendida con él cuando él debería estarlo? La chica permaneció en su cuarto, acostada en su cama, llorando. No quería darle una oportunidad al moreno para preguntarle sobre el día anterior. Pasó todo el día en el cuarto, porque sus compañeras de cuarto no estaban ya que se habían ido de vacaciones y todavía no habían vuelto, por lo tanto no tuvo quien la obligara a salir. Tampoco había vuelto Lupin y no le había traído nada para comer, por lo tanto se obligó a bajar a cenar. Además no tenía excusa para no hacerlo.

Esquivó la mirada de James durante toda la cena, o lo más que pudo, pero éste la abordo cuando ella se había levantado para dirigirse a la Sala Común.

- Lily, espera, necesito hablar contigo. –le dijo el moreno.

- Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

- Pero yo lo necesito. Necesito saber que pasó anoche.

- James, ya te dije que fue un impulso. No me sigas hablando de ayer.

- No, yo quiero hablar. Todavía no entiendo como me pudiste traicionar así, y encima con mi mejor amigo. No se culpa de quién es, pero me hace mal. Yo te dije que no quería que estuvieras con mis amigos y tú vas y te juntas con ellos. ¿Qué clase de novia eres?

- ¿Estas diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para James Potter? Perdona James, pero quien me pidió que salgamos fuiste tú, así que no me vengas a echar en cara todos mis defectos, los hubieras visto antes. Sirius es mi amigo y me tomó de sorpresa y no te voy a negar que me encantó su beso, porque en verdad fue así. Fue un beso mágico, uno que tú no me has dado desde hace mucho.

- Pero aún así, cuando te enojaste conmigo porque Jenny me besó armaste todo un escándalo ¿y quieres que yo pase por alto esto?

- No, pero fue lo mismo. Si quieres armar un escándalo y que todo el colegio se entere, hazlo, pero a mi no me va a importar en absoluto. Si no me quieres perdonar porque eres muy orgulloso para hacerlo, acá se termina nuestra relación.

- No soy muy orgulloso como tú dices, Lily, tú eres demasiado caprichosa. –le gritó James cuando la pelirroja ya se iba corriendo y llorando silenciosamente a la sala común.

Esa noche, Lily durmió intranquilamente. Tenía el beso de Sirius de la noche anterior grabado en la mente y no se lo podía sacar. Además, no podía creer cuan sinvergüenza podía ser James. Entendía que se enojara, pero no sabía porque quería armar un escándalo cuando él también le estaba siendo infiel.

A la mañana siguiente, bajó a desayunar con su grupo y James, que no le habló durante todo el trayecto. Ya todo el colegio sabia de su "traición" a James, y apostaba su varita a que Jenny era una de las que divulgaba la noticia, además de todo el club de fans de James. Se sintió muy humillada durante el desayuno, aunque Emma y Sirius la apoyaron en todo momento. Remus, por su parte, no entendía nada al respecto, pero Sirius y Lily acordaron tácitamente que después le explicarían todo.

* * *

Si les gustó, Review, si no, tambien. 


	13. Humillada

**Capítulo DOCE: **_**Humillada**_

Lily deseaba enteramente que se la tragara la tierra en ese momento. Todo el Gran Salón la miraba con odio, y cuchicheaba, aunque ella no podía oír nada. A la pelirroja no le gustaba ser notada y menos de aquella forma.

James, sin embargo, se pavoneaba por los pasillos haciéndose el pobrecito y dando lástima a todos los demás cuando pequeñas lágrimas falsas le caían por las mejillas. Todo su club de fans estaba tras el, tratando de encontrar algún chisme nuevo o consolándolo. James sabía que, en el fondo, lo que estaba haciendo estaba pésimo porque él lo hacía todo el tiempo con Jenny sin que Lily lo notara, o eso creía él.

En las horas de clase de ese día antes del mediodía, Sirius se dedicó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado a Remus, los planes y la relación de conveniencia que tenía Jenny con James. Lupin prometió, aunque a regañadientes, no decir nada a nadie, pero les advirtió que tenían que actuar rápido antes que Jenny y James lo hagan y cumplan con su plan. Además no quería que Lily continuara así, tan destruida como estaba.

Y era verdad, Lily no soportaba más la traición, sentía que su corazón se desvanecía a cada minuto sin James. Él era la razón por la cual vivía, él era su amor eterno.

Sonó el timbre. Todos los alumnos corrieron al Gran Salón para almorzar, menos los responsables de grupo que recolectaron a su grupo y fueron a almorzar como los demás. Sin embargo, Remus y Emma esperaban a Lily y a Sirius para entrar. James entró solo con su grupo y Sirius le dejó el suyo a Cate y se quedó con sus compañeros, que aseguraron ver entrar a Jenny con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro, probablemente por el tema de Lily y James. Cuando terminaron de hablar, entraron al Gran Salón: Lily al frente, junto a Remus que estaba un poco más atrás hablando con Sirius y Emma, al lado de Sirius. Al entrar, el silencio se hizo. Todos miraban a Lily con mala cara. Muy pocos cuchicheaban, la chica se sintió un poco abstraída, algo tímida y confundida, mirando hacia todas las mesas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó disimuladamente a Lupin, que la miró desconcertadamente sin saber que responderle.

Hasta que una chica, miembro reconocido del club de fans de James, se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, la apuntó con el dedo índice y grito.

- ¡Traidora! –y todos comenzaron a cuchichear nuevamente, gritándole cosas a la pelirroja o diciéndole palabrotas cuando pasaba en su camino a la mesa de Gryffindor, también se podían escuchar palabras tales como "infiel" y al pasar Lily escuchó una conversación de unas chicas de Ravenclaw.

Y- o no sé como el admirable James Potter pudo estar con una sangre sucia como ella¿y encima ella no es nada agradecida y le es infiel?

Cuando llego a la mesa, Lily miró largamente a James, quien le devolvió con una mirada de "yo no lo hice, fueron las nuevas noticias". Lily no esperaba esto, todo el Gran Salón hablando mal de ella. No pudo pedirles que hicieran nada a los profesores porque estos estaban muy enfrascados en sus conversaciones, por lo que, al no poder soportarlo más, se levantó y corrió hasta la torre Gryffindor, dejando atrás a todo un Gran Salón.

Emma la siguió sigilosamente. La encontró en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, llorando, con uno de sus pesados libros sobre las rodillas, y decidió que era el momento para hablar con ella, y contarle todo lo que ella pensaba.

- Lily, no les hagas caso, no tienen que importarte, sólo se dejan llevar por los chusmeríos, yo te conozco como persona y sé perfectamente que no eres así, eres una persona admirable, Lily, no llores, tú vales mas que todos esos juntos.

- Ya lo sé, Emma, pero me da mucha bronca. No entiendo como James tiene cara para armar todo ese escándalo en frente de todo el colegio, dejándome en ridículo y humillada, cuándo el también no esta siendo del todo sincero conmigo.

- ¿Y si no fue todo culpa de él?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Para mí, la que armó todo el escándalo fue Jenny, eso era lo que quería ella ¿no? Humillarte. Y de algún modo lo logró. Entiendo que James colabore, pero para mi James es una persona excelente, no haría eso con nadie, es muy respetable. Para mí que esa arpía fue la que armó todo el escándalo y le llenó la cabeza de idioteces a James, le inculcó su sentimiento de venganza. Que en realidad no es nada más que un sentimiento de envidia, porque él te tiene a ti y no a ella, porque tu eres una persona mil veces mas respetable que ella y tienes todo lo que te propones, buenas notas, eres reconocida por tu humildad y dedicación, porque a pesar de que eres hija de muggles, estoy segura de que eres la mejor bruja de toda la escuela. –Emma paró un segundo para tomar aire. –ya deja de llorar, Lily, y demuéstrales como eres, tu valentía para seguir adelante, tu humildad, tu seguridad y tu capacidad para dejar atrás todo eso que te hace mal. No por nada eres una Gryffindor¿No crees? Es más, se más que ellos y háblale a James, cuéntale todo lo que sabes de su relación con Jenny, de su conveniencia, de su plan. Cuéntale como te sientes, como Sirius te ayudó y te acompañó cuando él no estaba, cuéntale como lo extrañaste y que amas a alguien, que amas a aquella persona que decía llamarse James Potter, cuando comenzó el año. A esa persona lo amabas, pero al James Potter de ahora no, porque no es la misma persona respetable, ahora es un James distinto, y dile que si algún día el James antiguo vuelve, que lo estarás esperando, porque no quieres estar con alguien como el James de ahora.

Tienes razón, voy a hablar con él, voy a decirle todo, absolutamente todo, no voy a guardar secretos ni rencor. –una Lily recuperada habló esta vez, cuando Sirius entraba a la Sala Común. Le contaron todo al moreno, y este accedió a acompañar a Lily cuando hablara con James, pero ella no quiso, esto tenia que enfrentarlo ella sola, como su problema. Sirius la había acompañado todo este tiempo y no merecía perder la amistad de James por su culpa, así que decidió mejor ir sola. Aún a regañadientes, sin admitir que lo que le había dicho Lily era cierto, Sirius aceptó. Después de todo, ella era la que tenía que hablar con James, aunque él estuviera implicado en el plan de Jenny.

* * *

Si les gustó, Review, si no, tambien. 


	14. Charla Intima

**Capítulo TRECE: **_**Charla Intima**_

Toda esa semana fue un caos. Los profesores comenzaron a darles tarea extra a los alumnos de séptimo para que empezaran a repasar para los EXTASÍS. Además en el tablón de anuncios de cada casa pusieron un cartel con todas las fechas y los horarios de los exámenes.

Por lo que Lily no pudo, o no tuvo tiempo mejor dicho, para hablar con James. Quería tener tiempo para hacerlo, por lo que decidió no hacerlo durante los repartos ni las clases. Decidió enviarle una nota que lo citaba a las nueve de la noche del sábado en la torre de Astronomía. A pesar de que no quería perder tiempo de estudio, decidió hacerse ese lugarcito para dejarle todo en claro a James.

Durante el desayuno del jueves, luego de dejar a su grupo en el Gran Salón, salió disparada hacia la lechucería. Rápidamente garabateó una nota que decía:

_ James,_

_A las nueve de la noche, el Sábado. Torre de Astronomía. _

_Necesitamos hablar, _

_Te espero,_

_Lily._

Mandó la nota con una lechucita pequeña, del colegio. Rezó que llegara porque afuera hacia un poquito de viento y al ser pequeña tal vez no llegara, pero confió en ella.

James no le respondió durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, es más, ni la miró. Sin embargo esa noche la lechucita pequeña que había enviado, volvió con otra nota en el pico. La nota rezaba:

_Ok,_

_James._

-¡qué expresivo eres! –dijo Lily para sus adentros.

El sábado Lily estaba tan nerviosa por la conversación pendiente que ni siquiera pudo concentrarse y estudiar. Sirius y Emma estuvieron por su parte sentados en uno de los tantos terrenos extensos con céspedes inclinados, camas de flores y zonas vegetales durante la mañana, pero al empezar a nublarse decidieron entrar a calentarse con el fuego de la sala común. Remus y Peter se levantaron tarde e intentaron distraer a Lily, estudiando y preguntándole cosas.

James sin embargo se la pasó en el campo de Quidditch, a pesar de que el día esté feo. Entrenó y entrenó arduamente y solo entró a almorzar y a cenar. Diez minutos antes de su cita entró nuevamente al colegio corriendo, ensuciándolo todo con barro, que ni se molestó en limpiar. Cuando llegó a un rellano que estaba por debajo de la torre lo interceptó Peeves, el poltergeist, y comenzó a arrojarle tizas desde lo alto.

- Esfúmate Peeves.

- ¿Qué pasa pipipote¿Sin ánimos? OH, veo que estas ensuciando el castillo, me temo que he de advertirle al bondadoso señor Filch.

_- Evanesco_. –susurró James y el barro desapareció. – Lo lamento Peeves, pero búscate otro para molestar. –le sonrió sarcásticamente y subió a toda velocidad la ultima escalera

Abrió la puerta de la torre de astronomía y vio que Lily ya se encontraba allí.

- Lamento llegar tarde, Lils, Peeves me entretuvo abajo

- No importa. –le contestó Lily y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, ella estaba sentada contra la fría piedra de la torre. A su vez, le quito un poco el barro que traía encima. James aceptó sentarse, después de todo estaba cansadísimo. -¿Por qué me mientes James? –preguntó Lily apaciblemente, cosa que a éste lo sobresalto.

- Yo… yo no te miento, Lily.

- Eso que me ocultas se puede ver a través de tus ojos claramente. Me mientes ames. Me culpas de algo que hice, si, pero a la vez tu también lo haces, y me lo ocultaste durante todo este tiempo. Lo supe a mi manera, y pensaba que tal vez cambiabas. Pero veo que no lo hiciste, y te lo tengo que echar en cara ahora. Sigues con tu relación con Jenny por conveniencia y sigues sin admitirlo. –estas palabras hicieron que James quisiera protestar. Abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra, por lo que tuvo que cerrarla nuevamente. Supe de tu relación con Jenny, de tu plan de "venganza" hace casi más de un mes, cuando vi que disfrutabas de ese beso con ella en el baile de Halloween. Te perdoné, pero seguiste con tu relación. Sirius me lo dijo –James se enfureció. - no, no lo culpes a él. Yo los vi también, y él sin querer hacerlo, porque, no lo se pero se notaba que lo amenazabas, me confirmo mis sospechas. Me apoyó en todo momento, es más, juramos no darles una oportunidad para burlarse de nosotros. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, James¿Por qué lo hiciste? –lagrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de Lily. ¿Por qué me engañaste tanto tiempo? Pensé… pensé que no eras así, me equivoqué se ve. Encima armaste todo el escándalo ese el otro día, me diste vergüenza ajena cuando llorabas por los pasillos. ¿Acaso yo tengo que hacer lo mismo para llamar la atención de todo el mundo y contarles que mi novio también me engaño? No, yo no valgo eso, soy mucho mas persona como para darme cuenta de cuando terminan mis sentimientos y empiezan los de otra persona. Eres un sinvergüenza James. Ya no eres el James de antes, yo me enamoré de un James distinto, enamoradizo, apasionado, afortunado, grandioso, talentoso. Hoy no eres nada de eso, y me das lastima. En verdad extraño al antiguo James, y lo siento mucho, pero al igual que esta conversación, nuestra relación termina acá.

- Pero Lily… No… no quise lastimarte como te lastimé. Fue todo obra de Jenny y yo como un idiota me metí entre sus planes, por favor, no me dejes así, perdóname. –Pero Lily ya no lo escuchaba.

* * *

Si les gustó, Review, si no, tambien. 


	15. ¿Otra Oportunidad?

**Capitulo 14: **_**¿Otra oportunidad?**_

La mañana del domingo empezó algo anormal. Lily bajó a la sala común algo temprano, exactamente a las ocho treinta. Sin embargo, allí se encontró a Emma y a Sirius mimándose en un sillón frente al fuego. Éstos se sobresaltaron cuando vieron bajar a Lily.

- Creíamos que éramos los únicos que madrugábamos, al parecer nos equivocamos. –dijo sonriéndole Emma. - ¿Cómo estas?  
- Algo cansada, estuve muy deprimida toda la noche, no dormí muy bien que digamos, pero siento que me saque un peso de encima. –le respondió Lily serenamente.

- James nos contó todo, lo sentimos.

- Gracias Sirius...

- Nos dijo que lo disculparas pero que esta mañana el tenía que hacer algo importante, que si te podías encargar del grupo de segundo para bajar a desayunar.

- Si, no hay problema. ¿Les dijo por que?

- No, no nos dijo nada. –le contesto Emma, sonriéndole a Sirius y echándole una mirada cómplice.

Lily, sin embargo, subió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Cuando terminó, bajó al cuarto de las chicas de segundo y las levantó. Les dijo que las esperaría a aquellas que bajaran a desayunar hasta las nueve y diez. Hizo lo mismo en el cuarto de varones. Por suerte para ella, como era domingo, muy pocos alumnos bajaron al Gran Comedor. Ella fue acompañada por Remus, Sirius y Emma hasta allí, que se despidieron de ella en la entrada porque Lily debía tomar lista. Una vez que terminó entró al Gran Comedor...

Detrás de la Mesa Alta, un enorme cartel se hallaba colgado. El cartel era rojo y tenía unas letras en dorado. A su vez, aparecía una foto de Lily y luego una oración firmada por James.

_"¿No me darías otra oportunidad?_

_Te lo ruego, es por mi bien, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti._

_Perdóname... hablemos."_

Lily no lo podía creer. ¿Había renacido el James del que ella se había enamorado¿Aquél romántico James que la había vuelto loca?

Terminó de desayunar aún con una sonrisa en su boca y volvió a la Sala Común para hablar con James pero no lo encontró allí. Sin embargo, éste no bajo a desayunar ni apareció por allí hasta la hora del almuerzo. En los pasillos había pegados muchos afiches replicas del cartel del desayuno.

Cuando Lily se disponía a bajar a almorzar con todo segundo año, ya que James no había aparecido, escucho que éste le hablaba.

- ya ni me esperas...

- James, pensé que no estabas aquí...

- Pues, si lo estoy, belleza. –Lily se ruborizó en cuanto escuchó a James pronunciar la última palabra. - ¿Has estado pensando¿Hablaremos¿Me concederás otra oportunidad?

- Lo he pensado mucho... –todos los alumnos de segundo que estaban entre ellos escuchaban atentamente la conversación, preguntándose la decisión que había tomado Lily. –no te prometo nada, solo hablaremos. –los alumnos le sonrieron a James y éste corrió a abrazarla.

- Muchas gracias, Lily.

Durante el almuerzo y la tarde hablaron constantemente. James se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho, admitió que se dejó llevar, y le prometió que nunca iba a volver a pasar, le prometió su vida y jamás alejarse de ella.

Pasaron el resto del año divirtiéndose de la cara que ponía Jenny cada vez que los veía juntos. Esta estaba muy furiosa, tanto que quedó humillada frente a todo el colegio cuando hizo una escena frente a James y éste la mandó a pasear.

James y Lily tuvieron un final feliz en el colegio, como todos a su alrededor lo deseaban, y ellos también luego del comienzo que había tenido aquel año.


	16. Epilogo

**Epílogo: **_**La boda**_

Lily y James se casarón tiempo después de dejar Hogwarts. Fue una ceremonia algo simple a la que asistieron Remus, Sirius y Peter, hombres de honor.

Sirius había terminado con Emma luego de dejar el colegio. Ella vivía en el extranjero y ambos supieron que no podían continuar juntos luego de Hogwarts, aunque Sirius se deprimió un poco luego de dejarla.

En un momento de la ceremonia, antes de que Lily entrara, Remus le susurró a Sirius:

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando estabas perdidamente enamorado de ella?

- Como olvidarlo, mi querido Remus. Sigo enamorado...

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó éste luego de escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, algo extrañado.

- Nunca la dejaré de amar, ni a ella ni a su futuro esposo. Son dos de mis grandes amigos, les debo todo... –le respondió Sirius sonriendo. – y a ti también te debo todo.

Tiempo después nacería Harry, y Sirius sería nombrado su padrino, cosa que a éste lo enorgullecería muchísimo.

* * *

Aqui termina She, esperamos que les haya gustado :) 


End file.
